


Situazioni

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Principe sanguinario [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-05-25 12:19:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14977040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una raccolta di drabble multishipping su KHR, con anche situazioni quotidiane o scene particolarmente importanti.Posso scriverle anche su richiesta. Qui trovate i prompt: http://kamhara.livejournal.com/604.html#t5212





	1. Chapter 1

Situazioni

  
GokuderaxTsuna.  
  
Cap.1 Guardian  
  
Gokudera s’inginocchiò ai piedi del Decimo con il capo chino, gli prese la mano nella propria baciandone il dorso, il suo naso sfiorò gli anelli del Boss.   
“Decimo” sussurrò con voce languida. Tsuna sorrise, le sue iridi arancioni brillavano nella stanza illuminata dalla luce delle candele. Passò le dita tra i capelli grigi di Gokudera, sentendoli lisci.  
“Sì, Gokudera-kun?” domandò con voce roca. Le iridi di Gokudera divennero liquide, e sull’argento spiccarono alcune pagliuzze verde scuro.  
“Vi giuro di proteggervi e servirvi in eterno, Decimo” giurò Gokudera.  
“Ho fiducia che terrai fede alle tue parole, mio braccio destro” rispose Tsuna.  
  
[100]

  
  
HibarixTsuna  
  
Cap.2 Schiamazzi  
  
  


Kyoya si affacciò alla finestra e guardò il cielo sopra di sé. Il vento gli scompigliava i corti capelli mori.

“Se tutti questi erbivori continuano a schiamazzare, disturbando il mio riposo, li morderò a morte” si lamentò. Digrignò i denti e strinse con entrambe le mani i tonfa.

La campanella della scuola trillava. Un gruppetto di ragazzi si stavano dirigendo all’interno dell’edificio dal cortile, correndo. Kyoya socchiuse gli occhi sentendo un tonfo, si voltò mentre le urla di Gokudera risuonavano tutt’intorno e vide Sawada Tsunayoshi steso a faccia in giù. Kyoya assottigliò gli occhi.

“Quell’erbivoro sarà il primo che morderò a morte” sibilò.

[103].

  
  
HibarixTsuna  
  
Cap.3 Branco  
  
  


“E’ contro il regolamento fare comunella tra erbivori. Non è vero che l’unione fa la forza, ognuno deve dimostrare la sua forza” ringhiò Kyoya. Si sedette sulla propria poltrona, sprofondandoci e chinò il capo. Socchiuse gli occhi dalle iridi viola e si sporse in avanti. Prese una tazza di the e vi soffiò sopra, facendo sollevare una nuvoletta di fumo. Sawada deglutì rumorosamente e si appoggiò contro la parete, rabbrividendo.

“Mi viene voglia di mordervi a morte” disse Hibari.

“Non c’è bisogno di essere così nervoso” ribatté Tsuna con voce tremante.

“Yamamoto Takeshi ti sta attaccato oltre i limiti della decenza, quando ti dorme addosso” gli ricordò Kyoya.

[107].

  
HibarixTsuna  
  
Cap.4 Fede  
  
  


“Tu hai fede in qualcosa, Hibari Kyoya?” domandò Mukuro. Saltò all’indietro evitando un colpo di tonfa diretto al suo viso.

Kyoya ondeggiò le proprie arma davanti a sé e socchiuse gli occhi, le sue iridi viola divennero più intense.

“La fede è per i deboli. Vieni qui e fatti mordere a morte” ringhiò.

“Fufufufu” ridacchiò Mukuro. Tentò di colpire l’altro con il proprio tridente, ma Hibari schivò. I suoi capelli neri ondeggiavano ai lati del suo viso.

“Eppure hai fede nel Cielo” sussurrò. Kyoya digrignò i denti.

“Senza un Cielo, le nuvole non possono vagare libere” rispose. Mukuro scoppiò a ridere ancora più rumorosamente.

[104].

  
  
HibarixTsuna  
  
Cap.5 Mente  
  
  


Hibari si portò la mano alla bocca e sbadigliò rumorosamente. Sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre, agli angoli dei suoi occhi si erano formate delle lacrime. Il canarino giallo si posò sulla sua testa e si deterse le labbra con la lingua.

“Lo morderò a morte” si lamentò.

“Chi?” domandò il suo vice.

“Rokudo Mukuro” disse Hibari con voce gelida.

“Perché mai?” domandò l’altro.

“Odio chi se la prende con i bambini. E lui entra nelle loro menti come se niente fosse” sibilò Kyoya.

“Qualche mente in particolare?” domandò il suo vice.

“Voglio che Sawada Tsunayoshi resti un erbivoro” rispose Hibari.

[102].

  
MukuroxHibari, non-con  
  
Cap.6 Bacio forzato  
  
  


Kyoya sollevò di scatto il suo tonfa sentendo dei passi alle sue spalle e si voltò, osservando il corridoio della scuola in ombra. La luce della luna filtrava dalle finestre, illuminando la pavimentazione di riflessi argentei. Hibari venne sbalzato all’indietro e premuto contro il muro, al suo collo apparve un tridente. Delle dita affusolate cercarono di aprirgli la bocca. Hibari si divincolò e Mukuro ridacchiò, apparendo

< Sembrano zampe di ragno > pensò Hibari, mordendo a sangue le dita. Rokudo allontanò la mano e lo baciò, Kyoya sgranò gli occhi. Mukuro sentì il sapore del proprio sangue, si staccò dall’altro e scomparve. Hibari cadde in ginocchio, tossendo.

[107].

  
XanxusxSqualo  
  
Cap.7 Buco  
  
  


Xanxus premette le ginocchia contro i fianchi di Squalo. I lunghi capelli bianchi di quest’ultimo ricoprivano totalmente il letto e alcune ciocche si erano impigliate nelle fodere. Xanxus si piegò in avanti, facendo ondeggiare le piume che decoravano i suoi capelli. Morse a sangue la spalla di Squalo, sollevò la spada di quest’ultimo e gli infilzò la mano. La lama si conficcò nel letto e il sangue che iniziò a sgorgare dall’arto macchiò le lenzuola candide.

Il battito cardiaco di Squalo era sempre più veloce e rimbombava nelle orecchie dello spadaccino.

“Tu sei  _Mio_ ” ringhiò Xanxus. Squalo ghignò.

“Il buco alla mano me lo ricorderà, maledetto boss”.

[107].

  
YamamotoxTsuna  
   
  


Cap.8 Risposta

Yamamoto allungò le gambe e con i piedi, coperti dalle infradito, affondò nel terreno. Alzò il capo ed osservò la luna sopra di sé.

“Oggi è stata una giornata davvero faticosa, ma mi sono divertito parecchio” disse. Chiuse gli occhi e sorrise, ascoltando il rumore dei grilli.

“Il nostro GDR è davvero meraviglioso Tsuna”. Inarcò un sopracciglio e le sue iridi castane divennero liquide.

“Boss? Non rispondi?” domandò. Si voltò e vide che Sawada aveva gli occhi chiusi, si era appoggiato con il corpo a una colonna di legno e il suo respiro era regolare.

“Si è addormentato” bisbigliò Takeshi. Sorrise e appoggiò Tsuna contro di sé.

[107].

  
  
YamamotoxBianchi  
   
  


Cap.9 Estate

“Adoro l’estate” sussurrò Yamamoto. Il venticello proveniente dal ventilatore gli colpiva il viso sudato e il codino moro con cui si era legato i capelli gli ondeggiava sopra il viso. Il sudore gli scendeva lungo il petto muscoloso, segnato da una serie di cicatrici di lame.

“A me, invece, non piace per niente” si lamentò Bianchi. I suoi seni sodi erano stretti dal pezzo di sopra del suo bikini a sfondo floreale. Appoggiò un piatto di plastica con dentro un’anguria ricoperta di veleno sul pavimento di legno.

“Odio le cicale rumorose, il ventilatore e…” enumerò. Yamamoto la strinse a sé.

“Io amo poter stare tutto il giorno con te” ribatté.

[110].

  
SpannerxTsuna  
   
  


Cap.10 Minuto

Tsuna osservava la schiena di Spanner, piegato in avanti, ascoltando il ticchettio dei tasti del portatile. Sospirò e si portò le mani ai capelli, chiudendo gli occhi.

< Ogni minuto che perdo qui, è un minuto prezioso. Là fuori i miei amici potrebbero morire > pensò. Strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare e riaprì gli occhi.

Il Gola Mosca gli infilò in bocca un lecca-lecca. Tsuna avvertì la sostanza zuccherata squagliarsi a contatto con la lingua e mugolò.

“Devi avere un po’ di pazienza e il tuo X-burner sarà perfetto” disse Spanner. Si voltò e ghignò, succhiando rumorosamente il proprio lecca-lecca.

“Come te”. Aggiunse roco. Tsuna arrossì.

[108].

  
  
ByakuranxMukuro, non-con  
  
Cap. 11 Anima  
  
  


“La tua anima è mia” sussurrò Byakuran. Passò le dita tra i capelli di Mukuro che ghignò, il sangue gli colava dal labbro spaccato.

“La mia anima l’ho venduta a demoni e dee già da un po’. Mettiti in fila” sibilò. L’altro uomo gli passò le mani sul petto nudo, mentre Mukuro rabbrividiva. Aveva i polsi legati tra loro e le catene che lo teneva immobilizzato erano conficcate nella parete. Byakuran lo baciò, premendo le sue labbra contro quelle dell’altro, avvertendo il sapore metallico del sangue. Mukuro rabbrividì, cercando di dimenare il capo. Byakuran aveva le labbra che sapevano di marshmallow.

[101].

  
  
BianchixHaru  
  
Cap. 12 Cuore  
  
  


Bianchi passò il pettine tra i lunghi capelli castano scuri di Haru. La ragazzina vedeva il riflesso della donna alle sue spalle, in piedi, nel vetro dello specchio davanti a sé. Strinse le ginocchia con le mani e ondeggiò, facendo cigolare la sedia su cui era accomodata. Socchiuse gli occhi e sospirò.

“Problemi d’amore?” chiese la più grande. Haru annuì.

“Anni con Reborn mi hanno fatto capire che gli uomini ti fanno soffrire sempre per loro, ma non pensavo che Tsuna fosse quel tipo” la rassicurò Bianchi. Haru deglutì.

“Non è per un ragazzo” ammise. Bianchi inarcò un sopracciglio, Haru si sporse e la baciò.

“Il mio cuore è tuo”.

[110].

  
RyoheixKyoya  
  
Cap.13 Uomo  
  
  


“Un vero uomo deve sempre essere estremo! Noi due dobbiamo avere un ‘intenso’ chiarimento” si lamentò Ryohei. Correva dietro Kyoya che avanzava a passo veloce. La casacca da prefetto gli ondeggiava sulla spalla su cui era appoggiata e le manette alla sua cintura ondeggiavano. Ryohei seguì l’altro fino al tetto, Kyoya si voltò di scatto e cercò di raggiungerlo al viso con un colpo di tonfa.

“Stammi lontano” disse atono, le iridi viola erano liquide. Ryohei strinse i pugni, carico di energia.

“Non ignorarmi” sussurrò. Hibari lasciò cadere un tonfa e lo afferrò per il mento.

“Sarebbe contro le regole di entrambi” ammise.

“Al diavolo” sussurrò Sasagawa e lo baciò.

[110].

  
Ryohei e Gokudera, brothership  
  
Cap.14 Limite  
  
  


“Testa a prato!” gridò Gokudera. Teneva tra le mani una serie di candelotti di dinamite e stringeva tra le labbra una sigaretta. Il vento gli scompigliava i capelli argentei. Ryohei dimenò i pugni, corrugando la fronte.

“A chi hai chiamato testa a prato, testa di polpo?!” sbraitò. Un rivolo di sudore gli scendeva al fianco della cicatrice.

“A te!” ribatté Hayato.

“Ti prenderai un pugno estremo!” gridò Sasagawa alzando un pugno al cielo. Gokudera avvicinò la sigaretta alla miccia delle bombe.

“Io ti farò esplodere” lo minacciò. Ryohei digrignò i denti.

“Dovresti ascoltare i consigli del membro più anziano del gruppo” ribatté.

“Quei due sono sempre al limite”. Sbuffò Tsuna.

[110].

  
  
Ryohei e Tsuna, shonen-ai  
  
Cap.15 Uccidere  
  
  


Tsuna osservò Ryohei fasciarsi il braccio, lì dove aveva un taglio profondo e strinse le labbra.

“Non dovreste ridurvi sempre così male” sussurrò. L’altro strinse il pugno e sorrise, chiudendo gli occhi.

“È solo per buone cause” disse. Riaprì gli occhi e lo guardò in viso.

“E per te. Faremmo di tutto per te”. Aggiunse con voce roca. Tsuna avvampò. Ryohei strinse le labbra e si sporse in avanti.

“Lo sai che uccideremmo per te?” chiese.

“Non voglio che muoia nessuno,  _Nii-chan_ ” ribatté Tsuna indurendo il tono. Ryohei gli scompigliò i capelli.

“Ed è per questo che difenderemo chiunque vorrai” giurò.

[101].

  
  
LalxBianchi  
  
Cap.16 Diversità  
  
  


Lal schioccò la lingua guardando le pizze velenose sul tavolo e sospirò.

“Quel bambino parla troppo. Non riuscirà mai a fare il Decimo” si lamentò. Mirai Bianchi la osservò, ridacchiò e sciolse le gambe accavallate.

“Anche io la pensavo come te, ma come c’è riuscito in questo tempo, ci riuscirà di nuovo” ribatté. Si alzò in piedi, allontanando la sedia e camminò accanto al tavolo. I suoi seni sodi ondeggiavano ad ogni suo movimento.

“E anche noi due non seguiamo le strade che ci sono state poste davanti” sussurrò. Si sporse e baciò le labbra dell’altra. Lal ricambiò il bacio, premendo le proprie labbra sottili su quelle carnose dell’altra.

[109].

  
  
MukuroxTsuna, shonen-ai  
  
Cap.17 Seconda volta  
  
  


“La seconda volta è sempre più piacevole” mormorò Rokudo. Tsuna avvampò e Mukuro strinse a sé il tridente.

“A me dispiace pensare sempre male di te, ma ogni volta che dici qualcosa, sembra sempre qualcos’altro” gemette Tsuna.

“ _Fufufu_ ” ridacchiò Mukuro. Passò la mano tra i capelli castani del più giovane, arruffandoglieli. Tsuna incassò il capo tra le spalle e sbuffò.

“Nessuno crederebbe mai che stai semplicemente parlando che è la seconda volta che ci incontriamo davvero perché ti ho fatto scappare dalla prigione dei Vindice”. Mukuro si leccò le labbra lascivo.

“E forse farebbe bene” insinuò.

“Mukuro!” si lamentò Tsuna.

[100].

  
Lambo, Mirai Tsuna, shonen-ai.  
  
Cap.18 Denaro  
  
  


“Non ho nessuna intenzione di farvi spendere troppi soldi Giovane Vongola. Semplicemente ritengo che quelle motociclette ci possano servire” spiegò Lambo. Avvicinò la mano alla bocca e sbadigliò rumorosamente. Tsuna, seduto dall’altra parte della scrivania, mise una serie di documenti in pila e lo guardò. Socchiuse gli occhi e gli sorrise.

“Il denaro è l’ultimo dei nostri problemi” lo rassicurò. Lambo sorrise, continuando a tenere un occhio chiuso.

“Non voglio causarti nessun problema, mai” disse con voce roca. Si sporse e sorrise al suo boss.

“I miei guardiani sono più preziosi di tutto l’oro del mondo e tu sei uno di essi, Lambo” sussurrò Tsuna.

[105].

  
XanxusxTsuna  
  
Cap.19 Preghiera  
  
  


Tsuna aveva le labbra appena schiuse, le gote vermiglie e i suoi occhi erano due polle liquide, dalle iridi castane.

Xanxus s’inginocchiò ai piedi di Tsuna, gli prese la mano nella propria e gli baciò il dorso. Alle spalle del Decimo c’era una vetrata colorata e la luce del sole la illuminava, ricoprendo le pareti di riflessi di vari colori.

“Sono felice tu mi abbia finalmente accettato come un Vongola e non come della spazzatura” sussurrò Tsuna. Xanxus si deterse le labbra con la lingua.

“Ovviamente, Decimo” disse.

< Se più di questo. Sei colui a cui rivolgo le mie preghiere e che le accetta > pensò.

[107].

  
  
MukuroxGokudera, non-con  
  
Cap.20 Notte  
  
  


Mukuro inspirò l’odore umido che aleggiava nella stanza. L’oscurità era illuminata dall’iride vermiglia su cui appariva un numero.

“Nella notte sei mio” sussurrò Mukuro.

Gokudera gorgogliò, mentre Rokudo gli sfilava gentilmente il kimono candido. Il giovane posseduto gemette, gettando indietro la testa, la pelle pallida del viso incorniciata dai capelli grigi e le labbra chiare socchiuse. Mukuro gli baciò il collo e Hayato socchiuse gli occhi, le iridi argentee brillavano di riflessi verde scuro. Si sfilò a sua volta il kimono, facendo ondeggiare i suoi capelli blu-notte. Un occhio di Gokudera divenne vermiglio per un secondo. Venne incontro all’altro.

“Solo la notte” rispose.

[103].

  
  
Lussuria x Ryohei  
  
Cap. 21 Posto  
  


  
“Ora anche nell’autobus ti devo trovare?” si lamentò Ryhoei. Lussuria gli fece l’occhiolino, il suo ciuffo ondeggiava ai movimenti del mezzo.

“Anche tu non hai trovato posto a sedere, bellissimo?” domandò.

“Era estremamente impossibile trovarlo” si lamentò Sasagawa. Il mezzo prese a velocità una curva e Sasagawa finì addosso al Varia.

“Attento, così schiacci la bambina” disse Lussuria con voce squillante, mettendosi una mano sul petto. Il viso di Ryhoei divenne bluastro ed indietreggiò, guardando l’uomo vestito con una camicia viola e dei pantaloni rosa.

“Cosa?” chiese. Lussuria si spostò, mostrando la bambina dietro di lui.

“La bambina” ripeté.

Ryhoei gli sorrise.

“Forse non sei tanto male” ammise.

[108].

  
Fran, Belphegor.  
  
Cap.  22 Pazzia  
  
  


“Shishishishi” ridacchiò Belphegor. Si passò la mano tra i capelli biondi scompigliandoli, lasciando liscia solo la frangetta che gli copriva metà del viso.

“Non capisco perché cerchi in tutti i modi di sembrare scombinato” si lamentò con voce atona Fran. Bell si leccò le labbra e si passò una delle sue lame su una guancia, riaprendo una ferita superficiale ricoperta di sangue rappreso, facendone scorrere di fresco.

“Voglio divertirmi e un po’ di sana pazzia è quello che ci vuole” spiegò. Fran sbatté lentamente le palpebre.

“Sei proprio sicuro di essere un genio, tu?” domandò. Belphegor piegò di lato il capo.

“Come tutti i principi” spiegò.

[106].

  
  
Kyoya, Ryhoei, shonen-ai.  
  
Cap. 23 Volontà  
  
  


“Vincerò in modo estremo!” urlò Ryhoei.

Hibari schioccò la lingua sul palato.

“Smettila di fare tutto questo fracasso, o in nome della disciplina della Namimori, ti morderò a morte” lo minacciò. Sollevò i tonfa e si diresse verso Ryhoei. Quest’ultimo aveva Reborn seduto sulla sua testa, vestito da elefantino, intento a bere una tazza di caffè.

“Mi sto allenando e dovresti farlo anche tu per le prove dei guardiani” ribatté il boxer. Kyoya assottigliò gli occhi.

“Ultimamente tu e il  _bambino_  fate troppo chiasso” lo rimproverò. Gli puntò un tonfa al collo. Ryohei ghignò.

“Alle volte vorrei proprio tu cercassi di spezzare la mia volontà” lo stuzzicò. Reborn ridacchiò.

[109].

  
YamamotoxTsunaxGokudera  
  
  
Cap. 24 Cielo  
  
  


Gokudera si legò i lacci delle scarpe da ginnastica e piegò di lato il capo, appoggiando la testa sulla spalla di Tsuna. Quest’ultimo dormiva, abbracciato al braccio di Yamamoto, con il capo leggermente reclinato in avanti, alcune ciocche castane a coprire il suo visetto tondo e un rivoletto di saliva all’angolo della bocca. Takeshi sorrise e guardò fuori dalla finestra, stringendo a sé la mazza da baseball.

“Certo che il cielo è davvero bellissimo” sussurrò.

“Ci accoglie e ci protegge, ma sembra così lontano” gli rispose Hayato, arrossendo.

“Lo raggiungeremo, lanciando dinamite e palle bianche” lo rassicurò Yamamoto. Gokudera osservò Tsuna e sorrise.

“Lo raggiungeremo insieme”.

[106].

  
  
  


IriexTsuna, shonen-ai

  
Cap.25 Credere

  
"Ci credi?" domandò, con tono serio, Reborn a Irie. L'arcobaleno era seduto sopra il tavolo da lavoro del giovane dai capelli arancioni.  
"In cosa?" chiese il ragazzo, premendosi gli occhiali contro il viso. Chiuse lo schermo del proprio portatile e si appoggiò allo schienale della propria sedia. Reborn si calò il cappello nero a falde larghe, coprendo metà del viso mettendolo in ombra.   
"Che BakaTsuna diventerà una persona migliore di quella che era in futuro? " gli domandò. Irie sorrise e guardò il cielo azzurro fuori dalla finestra.   
" Ne sono certo" rispose con tono deciso.

[100].

  
  
  


Mirai Gokudera, Mirai Tsuna, Byakuran

Cap.26 Morte

"P-perdonatemi Decimo" gemette Gokudera. I capelli grigi aggrovigliati, il viso sporco di sangue e gli occhi sgranati colmi di lacrime.

Strinse a sé il corpo esanime di Tsuna. Lì dove era penetrato il proiettile era sgorgato uno schizzo di sangue che aveva macchiato la camicia del boss. Gokudera era scosso da tremiti, le lacrime gli rigavano le guance e precipitavano in terra.

Byakuran era in piedi, la pistola in mano e fissava il Guardiano della tempesta Vongola in ginocchio ai suoi piedi. Si voltò verso il Decimo.   
"Così impari, Decimo-chan" sibilò con voce roca. Passandosi la mano tra i capelli bianchi.

[101].

  
  
Dino X Tsuna X Hibari. Richiesta da Lady Atena.  
  
Cap.27 Adulto  
  
"Lo sai che sta crescendo, vero?" domandò Dino. Era seduto in bilico sopra la credenza, dimenando le gambe, la frusta al suo fianco.  
Hibari si appoggiò con il fianco alla porta di legno della stanza, teneva gli occhi socchiusi. Le sue iridi blu chiaro brillavano di riflessi violetti. Fissava Tsuna all'interno della stanza. Sawada gli dava le spalle, ritto davanti alla finestra, intento a leggere dei documenti.  
"Diventerà un uomo". Proseguì Dino e balzò, atterrandogli al fianco.  
"Resterà sempre un erbivoro" sibilò Hibari, abbassando lo sguardo.  
< E quei suoi occhi d'ambra scura rimarranno sempre ingenui > pensò.  
"Il 'nostro' Tsuna" sussurrò Dino.  
  
[103].

  
XanxusxTsuna, shonen-ai. Richiesta da Lady Atena.  
  
Cap.28 X  
  
“DameTsuna?! E’ così che ti chiamano quelle teste di ca**?! E tu ti lasci chiamare così da quegli stron**?!” sbraitò Xanxus, facendo scappare urlando i compagni di Sawada. Tsuna boccheggiò, arrossendo e chinò il capo.  
“Xanxus, ti prego” sussurrò. Allungò le braccia davanti a sé e dimenò le mani.  
“Calmati, sono solo dei ragazzini” lo pregò. Un paio di ragazze indicarono il moretto in strada fischiando.  
“Hibari-san non apprezzerà se sente tutta questa confusione” sussurrò Tsuna.  
“Quello che ti manca è una X nel nome, da vero Decimo dei Vongola. Ho deciso, ti seguirò io, così mi occuperò tu ne abbia sempre abbastanza” decise Xanxus.  
  
[105].  


  
  
MukuroxTsuna. Richiesta da Lady Atena.  
  
Cap.29 Follia  
  
"Perché non mi temi? Non lo sai che sono un traditore come il precedente guardiano della nebbia?" domandò Mukuro. Era in ginocchio, rannicchiato su se stesso, con gli occhi sgranati. Tsuna s'inginocchiò davanti a lui, guardando il corpo ignudo e martoriato dell'altro. Osservò i segni degli aghi, i lunghi capelli sfibrati, i segni rossi dei legacci, l'occhio dall'iride blu arrossato.  
"Potrei tagliarti la gola, mentre dormi" gemette Rokudo. Tsuna lo abbracciò, stringendolo a sé, cullandolo.  
"Anche tu sei un mio guardiano. E mi proteggi, come Chrome" lo rassicurò. Mukuro gemette e lo guardò sorridere.  
< Il suo sorriso dolce spegne ogni tormento e addormenta la mia follia > pensò.  
  
[109].  


  
  
HibarixTsunaxRyhoei. Richiesta da Lady Atena.  
  
Cap.30 Fidanzamento  
  
“Ti sei fidanzato con quella studentessa, vero?” domandò Hibari con tono atono. Ryhoei smise di tirare pugni contro il sacco da box e si voltò verso di lui, sorridendogli.  
“E’ un estremo fidanzamento ufficiale!” gridò, alzando un pugno al cielo. Hibari assottigliò gli occhi ed espirò rumorosamente dalle narici.  
“Perciò pensi di lasciare la mafia per lei?” chiese rendendo più roca la voce. Ryhoei abbassò il braccio e corrugò la fronte.  
“Non intendo lasciare fratellino, lei lo sa” ribatté secco.  
“A chi va la tua fedeltà te lo ricordi, vero?” domandò Hibari, avanzando verso di lui.  
“Braccio destro o sinistro non importa, basta che vada al boss” rispose Sasagawa.  
  
[109].  


  
  
Hibari, Yamamoto. Richiesta da Lady Atena.  
  
Cap.31 Noia  


"Yamamoto Takeshi" ringhiò Hibari con voce decisa. Yamamoto chiuse gli occhi, si mise la mazza sulla spalla e gli sorrise.

"Su, su. Sei sempre così arrabbiato o annoiato. Goditi un po' la vita" disse gentilmente. Saltò all'indietro evitando un tonfa del prefetto.

"Io non potrei mai vivere una vita così annoiato" disse. Hibari strinse le labbra e le sue iridi blu chiare si tinsero di riflessi violetti ed indaco.

"Se c'è una cosa che ci accomuna è che né io né tu siamo in grado di vivere questa vita; che sia noiosa o no" sibilò. Yamamoto assottigliò gli occhi.

"Forse hai ragione, ma entrambi stiamo ancora vivendo".

[107].

  
TsunaCentric.  
  
Cap.32 Insieme  
  
  


Tsuna tremava, stringendo i pugni, con lo sguardo basso. Deglutì e avanzò verso il trono nella stanza.   
"Non voglio diventare Boss, ma se non lo faccio sparano a tutti noi, Reborn compreso" si sussurrò.   
"Vai, dimostra alla spazzatura chi sono i Vongola" lo incoraggiò Xanxus.   
"Estremo fratellino, continua a camminare!" gridò Ryhoei.   
"Ha ragione quello stronz* di un boss, vai!" urlò Squalo.   
"Tsuna-san" sussurrò Haru.   
"Ho solo cinque minuti, ma sono qui, Giovane Vongola" urlò MiraiLambo.   
"Coraggio, Boss" sussurrò Chrome. Hibari e Dino lo fissavano, Mukuro ridacchiava.  
Tsuna vide Gokudera al fianco del trono, sorridente.  
"La vostra volontà, Decimo, è la nostra".  
  
[102].

  
  
Bianchi x Reborn inside.  
  
Cap.33 Indifferenza  
  
Yamamoto si sedette accanto a Bianchi, guardandola rabbrividire. Si tolse la propria giacca e gliela mise. Il trucco di lei si era sciolto sul suo viso rigato dalle lacrime. “Per quanto pensi ancora di andare dietro a Reborn?” le chiese.  
“Per tutta la vita” mormorò Bianchi. “Non ne otterrai altro che indifferenza” ribatté Yamamoto. “Lo so” disse lei. “E allora perché continui? Ci provi da quando andavi alle elementari!”gridò Takeshi. “Perché l’amore nella mia famiglia non si basa su quanto verrai contraccambiato. Si alimenta da solo, eterno, anche di silenzi, dolori e lacrime; consumandoci pian piano come il più potente dei veleni” sussurrò Bianchi.  
  
[104].

.   
Scritta sentendo Bring me to life.  
  
XanxusxSqualo  
  
Cap.34 Stelle  
  
  


La bandiera dei varia ondeggiava sopra Squalo, in piedi sui merli di roccia della torre.

Xanxus, alle sue spalle, avanzava, osservando la sua schiena, le sue spalle sottili, la mano dalle dita affusolate che teneva appoggiata su un fianco. Squalo dimenò la spada davanti a sé utilizzando la protesi.

I suoi capelli lunghi brillavano argentei come le stelle che rischiaravano la volta celeste.

“Portami alla vita dal freddo” bisbigliò Squalo. Xanxus lo raggiunse afferrandolo per il polso.

“A costo di dare fuoco a te, al cielo e alle stelle. Tu sei 'mio'” sibilò.

“Le stelle non ardono quanto la tua fiamma dell'ira, Boss” rispose Squalo, sorridendogli.

[109].

  
  
  
ColonnelloxLal  
  
Cap.35 Cellule

“L'esercito è marcio! Questo mondo è marcio!” si lamentò Lal. Colonnello addentò una barretta energetica dell'esercito.

“Sei sempre pessimista oltre che poco femminile” si lamentò. Lal arrossì e lo colpì con un pugno in testa.

“ _Baka_! Non te ne accorgi anche tu di come vanno le cose?!” sbraitò. Il berretto verde che portava di lato sulla testa tremò. Colonnello si strinse la fascetta che gli cingeva la fronte.

“Tu sei come una cellula sana che può purificare un intero corpo. Non ho dubbi che tu possa liberare l'intero mondo, _kora_!” le rispose. Lal avvampò, sorridendogli.

“Perché sei un 'vero uomo'”. Concluse Colonnello.

[107].

  
  
  
TsunaxYamamoto, shonen-ai  
  
Cap.36 Letto

“Questo letto è davvero immenso” sussurrò Tsunayoshi. Strinse spasmodicamente a sé il cuscino, le ginocchia gli affondavano nel materasso. Tsuna deglutì rumorosamente. Yamamoto si sedette all'angolo del letto, sorridendo.

“E' comodo e te lo meriti perché sei il nostro boss” gli disse con tono festante.

“Anche se tu dici così, non mi sembra giusto che voi dormiate nei  _futon_  e che a me sia toccato questo leggo gigantesco” si lamentò con tono serio, ma voce tremante.

“Se vuoi dormo con te” sussurrò seducente Takeshi. Si sporse e gli diede un bacio sulla guancia.

“ _Hiiii_! Non intendevo questo!” strillò Tsuna, arrossendo.

[106].

  
WTF, Kid Mukuro, Kid Gokudera.  
  
  


Cap.37 Luna

  
Gokudera si sedette accanto alla vasca in cui era immerso l'altro bambino, osservò il suo viso dal mento aguzzo, la sua iride blu-notte intenta a fissarlo. Il piccolo sorrise, mentre Mukuro socchiudeva le labbra.

“Mia piccola luna” sussurrò. I tubi che gli si conficcavano in tutto il corpo pompavano sostanze, mentre si sentivano grida provenire dall'altra stanza.

“Mi dispiace che papà e gli estraneo siano cattivi con te, ma io ti faccio compagnia” sussurrò Gokudera.

“Mi verrai sempre a trovare? Non mi lascerai solo, vero?” domandò Mukuro con voce tremante.

“Mai Occhi rossi. Come Selene tornava sempre da Endimione, io tornerò sempre” promise Hayato.

[108].

  
  
Richiesta da Lady Atena.   
MukuroxTsunaxHibari  
  
  


Cap.38 Speranza

Kyoya era seduto sotto un albero. Tsuna al suo fianco era in ginocchio sull’erba, guardava il cielo sopra di lui. La campanella suonò. Sawada si alzò in piedi.

“Corro dentro prima di fare tardi. Non ci tengo a farmi punire da te” disse. Si sporse, diede un bacio sulla guancia di Kyoya, rabbrividì e corse via.

“ _Fufufufu_. Perché gli permetti di farlo?” domandò Mukuro. Hibari alzò di scatto la testa, vedendolo seduto su un ramo.

“Cosa?” chiese.

“Addomesticarti” rispose Mukuro.

“Ridillo e ti morderò a morte!” ringhiò Hibari, impugnando il tonfa.

“Tu perché?” sibilò.

“Io gli resto accanto perché mi dà la speranza di credere in questo mondo” rispose Rokudo.

[110].

  
  
YamamotoxTsunaxGokudera, KusakabexHibari inside.  
  
  
  


Cap.39 Cielo infinito

“Povero Kusakabe-san. Hibari-san lo tratta come un padrone tratterebbe un cane” si lamentò Tsuna. Si strinse le gambe al petto e appoggiò il mento sulle ginocchia, sospirando.

“Io non riuscirei mai a comportarmi in quel modo” gemette. Gokudera era seduto sull’erba accanto a lui, con le gambe accavallate.

“Decimo, non vi permetteremmo di fare una cosa del genere” disse.

“Boss, ne morireste” gli fece eco Yamamoto. Era alle loro spalle e dava colpi in aria con la mazza da baseball.

“Perché? Capisco che le nuvole devono essere libere nel cielo, ma io…”. Iniziò Tsuna.

“Nessuno può ingabbiare il cielo infinito” gli risposero in coro i due Guardiani.

[107].

  
What if, LussuriaxSqualo inside.  
  
  
Cap.40 Doll  
  
  


Lussuria osservò Verde ticchettare su una serie di tasti del proprio portatile, sullo schermo era raffigurata una figura umana formata da linee azzurre. Si passò la mano nella folta ciocca verde. Avanzò nel laboratorio e guardò la tenda candida davanti a lui. L’afferrò con la mano callosa e la tirò, scoprendo il cilindro di vetro contenente un liquido azzurro luminescente.

“Attento con la nuova  _bambola_. Il soggetto è ancora delicato” gli disse Verde. Lussuria arrossì guardando il giovane immerso nella vasca. La pelle del corpo ignudo era pallida, i corti capelli argentei.

“Si chiama Squalo” spiegò Verde.

“Sembra così superbo… così lontano da noi comuni mortali” sussurrò Lussuria.

[108].

  
  
Prompt: Return from the dead  
  
Tsuyoshi Yamamoto, Takeshi Yamamoto  
  
  
Cap.41 Pioggia  
  
  


Tsuyoshi era seduto sotto la veranda del suo negozio, guardava la pioggia cadere. Sopra lo scrosciare dell’acqua avvertì dei passi silenziosi e si voltò. Osservò suo figlio che lo fissava, si strinse la fascetta candida e gli sorrise.

“Cosa c’è Takeshi?” domandò gentile. Il ragazzo scomparve nell’ombra, gli apparve alle spalle e gli affondò il viso nel kimono.

“Ti sembrerà stupido, ma mi sei mancato tanto” gemette. Tsuyoshi si voltò e lo abbracciò, stringendolo a sé.

“Per me è come se fossi tornato dalla morte. Sai, vengo da un futuro…”. Iniziò il ragazzino.

“Non devi scusarti. Io sarò sempre qui, mia piccola _pioggia_ ” gli disse gentilmente il padre.

[108].

  
  
RyhoeixHibari.  
  
  


Cap.42 Ricordi

Hibari si appoggiò contro la parete della palestra, Ryhoei era seduto su una panca accanto alla cassetta del pronto soccorso.

“E’ la tecnica che hai usato contro Kikyo nel futuro?” chiese Kyoya. Sasagawa annuì.

“Me lo ricordo che in quello scontro hai urlato il mio nome così forte da spaventare Sawada” disse Hibari.

“Era solo per essere estremo” brontolò Ryhoei, fasciandosi il braccio.

“Il fatto che tu non sapessi che la mia morte era opera di un’illusione di quel pazzo di Mukuro immagino non c’entri nulla” disse Kyoya atono. Giocherellò con la propria fascetta.

“Dovevi sapere che un erbivoro come quello non avrebbe potuto mai mordermi a morte”. Ryhoei arrossì.

[110].

  
  
GokuderaxTsuna inside, BianchixReborn inside.  
  
  
Cap.43 Fratello e sorella

Gokudera sospirò. Bianchi entrò nella sua stanza, indossava gli occhialoni da aviatore.  
“Cosa c’è? Sto studiando” le disse. Bianchi si passò la mano tra i capelli.  
“Da quando un piccolo genio come te ha bisogno di studiare? Ti va un allenamento? Quello davvero potrebbe esserti d’aiuto, in combattimento lasci ancora a desiderare” lo punzecchiò. Gokudera assottiglio gli occhi e digrignò i denti.  
“Devo dare il meglio anche negli studi se voglio diventare un buon stratega per il Decimo” sibilò. Bianchi schioccò la lingua sul palato.  
“Davvero credi che ti farà suo secondo?” domandò.

“Davvero credi che prima o poi Reborn ti noterà?”  chiese Gokudera. Bianchi ridacchiò.  
“Bel colpo, fratellino” riconobbe.

[110].

  
  
LamboxI-pin.  
  
  
Cap.44 Riso e carne bovina

Spanner lasciò cadere un lenzuolino azzurro con disegnate delle caramelle sulla testa di Lambo.

“Ti ricordi di me?” domandò succhiando un lecca-lecca. Lambo si grattò la testa, infilando la mano nei propri capelli.  
“Sei amico di ImbranaTsuna?” domandò. Spanner sospirò e scosse il capo.  
“Ormai sei così Vongola, che hai quasi del tutto dimenticato la famiglia Bovino” si lamentò.   
“Sono amico dell’X-Burner” spiegò. Lambo vide I-pin e raggiunse l’altra bambina.  
“I-pin, giochiamo!” propose. Avvolse l’altra piccola nella propria copertina. La bambina arrossì e gli diede un bacio sulla guancia.  
“Giochiamo!” gridò a sua volta. Spanner sorrise.  
“Sono curioso di sapere il loro rapporto nel mio tempo” mormorò.

[107].

  
  
RebornxLuce.  
  
  
Cap.45 Ti avrei sposata

Luce si accarezzò il ventre, socchiudendo gli occhi. Le sue limpide iridi azzurre riflettevano la luce delle stelle che impreziosivano il cielo blu-notte davanti a lei. Reborn era intento a montare e smontare ripetutamente la stessa pistola sempre più velocemente.  
“E’ ora di dormire, mio assassino-paranoico-san” lo punzecchiò lei. La sedia a dondolo su cui era seduta ondeggiava dando vita a degli scricchiolii cadenzati. Reborn strinse di più le labbra, il suo viso era in ombra a causa delle falde del cappello.  
“Non sono io la donna incinta. Inoltre ho preso abbastanza caffè da non avere sonno per anni. Dovresti farmene di meno” sibilò. Luce si diede la spinta e si alzò in piedi, avvicinandosi a lui.  
“In Italia lo bevete molto meno diluito. Non mentire, non vuoi dormire perché temi attacchi notturni” disse. Reborn assottigliò gli occhi quando lei giocherellò con una delle sue basette ricce.  
“Sai essere particolarmente fastidiosa per essere la capofamiglia dei Giglio Nero” brontolò. Luce gli baciò la guancia.  
“Se non sapessi cosa ci aspetta, ti chiederei di sopportarmi in eterno divenendo mio marito” disse gentilmente. Reborn si tolse dalla tasca una sigaretta e se la mise tra le labbra, addentandola.  
“Se non sapessi cosa ci aspetta, ti avrei sposato” borbottò.

[Doubledrabble, 206].

  
  
I-pinxLambo, I-pinxHibari oneside.  
  
  
Cap.46 Primo amore

Hibari teneva il capo reclinato all’indietro. Sbadigliò coprendosi le labbra sottili con la mano e socchiuse gli occhi dal taglio duro. Il riccio della sua box arma gli camminava pigramente sulla gamba, mentre sul suo capo era adagiato Hi-bird, con le piume gialle rigonfie. Si voltò verso il giardino, fuori dalla sala di legno, udendo delle urla.  
I-pin correva dietro Lambo-chan, intento a ridere e a tirar fuori oggetti dalla sua capigliatura cotonata. Hibari sospirò, prese il riccio con entrambe le mani e si alzò in piedi.   
I-pin disinnescò una delle granate rosa di Lambo, si voltò e sgranò gli occhi vedendo il giovane raggiungerli.  
“D’accordo che non siamo a scuola, ma se continuate con tutta questa confusione, sarò costretto a mordervi a morte” li minacciò Hibari blandamente. Lambo s’immobilizzò, iniziando a sudare. I-pin lo guardò e arrossì, deglutendo.  
“Sarà fatto” disse gentilmente e fece un inchino. Hibari le sorrise, si piegò in avanti e la baciò la testa.  
“Brava bambina” disse. Si rizzò e sbadigliò nuovamente, mettendosi una mano davanti alla bocca. Si allontanò, mentre il battito cardiaco della piccola aumentava e si attivava l’autodistruzione. Lambo la afferrò con entrambe le manine e la lanciò, guardandola esplodere nel cielo azzurro.

[Doubledrabble 201].

  
MiraiLal.  
  
  
Cap.47 Lal Vs Mosca  
  


Lal raggiunse il Gola Mosca al viso con un calcio, mandando in frantumi le lenti rosse dell’avversario. Girò su se stessa in aria e atterrò acquattata sul terreno, i suoi lunghi capelli blu le ondeggiavano intorno al viso. Il Gola Mosca indietreggiò. Il terreno sotto di lui si spaccò a causa del suo peso, franando. Il Gola Mosca precipitò all’indietro, cadendo giù dal dirupo. Allungò le mani, dalle dita sparò una serie di razzi e si attivarono dei razzi propulsori dai suoi piedi. Mirch si raddrizzò e si mise a correre, schivando i missili che si abbatterono sul terreno. Schizzarono tutt’intorno zolle di terra, le esplosioni crearono una serie di onde d’uro che aprirono delle voragini e parecchi alberi andarono in frantumi disseminando schegge di legno. L’arcobaleno non riuscita balzò oltre il tronco di un albero rovinato al suolo. Il ciucciotto al collo di Lal ondeggiò. Mirch si voltò di scatto e vide che il Gola Mosca stava volando verso di lei. Allungò il braccio destro e una serie di giganteschi millepiedi viola avvolsero il robot. Il Gola Mosca venne stritolato con un fragore metallico, i millepiedi si ritirarono e la carcassa meccanica fumante si abbatté all’interno di una delle voragini, smembrandosi in vari pezzi.

[Doubledrabble, 205].

  
  
Scritta sentendo Nightcore Tap That.  
  
Richiesta da Lady Atena.  
  
YamamotoxTsuna.  
  
  
Cap.48 Amato Boss  
  
  


Yamamoto si leccò il labbro sporco di sangue e sorrise, ticchettandosi sulla spalla con la mazza da baseball. Aveva un occhio nero e i suoi capelli mori erano scompigliati.

“ _Hiiii_ , come ti sei ridotto così?!” strillò Tsuna. La camicia del ragazzo era strappata, il suo cappellino da baseball era spiegazzato e sui pantaloni c’erano delle macchie di terra ed erba.

“Io e Gokudera pensavamo che ti avesse rapito la Yakuza e quindi l’abbiamo sfidata, boss” spiegò. Chiuse gli occhi e ridacchiò.

“Perché?!” strillò Tsuna. Yamamoto si sporse e lo baciò.

“Tutto per il mio amato boss” si dichiarò.

[110].

  
Drawlloween 2016, Prompt: 01 Vampires.  
  
HibarixTsuna, VampireAU!  
  


Cap.49 Vampire

Hibari accarezzò il collo di Tsuna con le dita tremanti. Si piegò in avanti e glielo leccò lentamente. Sawada deglutì e sentì la lingua umida dell’altro. Le iridi blu terso del vampiro si tinsero di riflessi violetti.

La stanza era illuminata dalla luce della luna piena che filtrava dalla finestra circolare e dalle ondeggianti fiamme violette di candele nere che emanavano un forte odore di cera.

Kyoya spalancò la bocca, le sue labbra sottili erano rosso rubino.

I canini candidi del vampiro brillarono di riflessi argentei e si conficcarono nella pelle morbida ed abbronzata di Tsuna. Un rivolo di sangue caldo colò dai tagli.

[106].

  
  
Drawlloween 2016, Prompt: 02 Zombies  
  
Mukuro, Fran.  
  


Cap.50 Splatter

Fran osservava lo schermo del televisore, infilava la mano nella sacchetta con i pop-corn e se li portava alla bocca. Sul suo capo svettava una pesca grande dieci volte la sua testa.

“Maestro, vi piacciono davvero tanto gli splatter. Non vediamo altro” disse atono. Mukuro osservò gli schizzi di sangue rappresentati.

“Trovo che gli altri generi filmistici siano noiosi. Devo ringraziare la mia piccola Nagi che mi permette di possederla per degli svaghi così futili” disse.

“E preferite soprattutto gli horror con gli zombie, vero Maestro testa-ad-ananas?” domandò Fran senza emotività. Mukuro gli infilzò il copricapo con il tridente, bucandoglielo.

“Mi ricordano te e Chikusa”.

[105].  

  
  
Drawlloween 2016, Prompt: 03 Mythological animals  
  
GokuderaxTsuna, oneside.  
  


Cap.51 Fantasy

Tsuna si appoggiò alla rete del terrazzo della scuola, guardando il cielo sopra di lui.

“Enzio secondo me è il signore della montagna” si sentì dire da Gokudera.

“Perché alle volte si chiama Enzo e altre Enzio? Anche Romario, alle volte diventa Rosario” disse Tsuna.

“Enzo e Rosario sono i loro nomi, ma essendo italiani, spesso li cambiano per risultare più facili da pronunciare agli alleati giapponesi” rispose Hayato. Tsuna sorrise.

“Sai proprio un sacco di cose. E ti piacciono anche tanto gli animali mitologici” disse.

“Amo anche fantascienza e fantasy” rispose Gokudera. Abbassò il capo ed arrossì.

“Ma mai quanto amo voi” bisbigliò.   

[105].

  
Drawlloween 2016, Prompt: 04 Cryptozoology  
  
Gokudera, Yamamoto, Brotp.  
  


Cap.52 Missioni opzionali

Yamamoto camminava dietro Gokudera, giocherellando con la mazza da baseball.

“E quindi tra le missioni opzionali del gioco di ruolo c’è la caccia ai mostri?” domandò.

“Non sto cacciando i mostri” si lamentò Gokudera. Guardò la mappa che teneva con una mano. Yamamoto si sporse.

“Oh. Allora stai andando alla ricerca di alieni? Credevo che quello lo facessi con Haru di solito” sussurrò.

“Sto eseguendo una ricerca di criptozoologia. Ed è lo studio degli animali nascosti” borbottò Hayato.

Yamamoto ridacchiò.

“L’avevo detto che stavamo cacciando mostri. Su, su, non c’è bisogno di essere complicati” disse. Chiuse gli occhi.

“Mi diverto con te,  _bro_ ” ammise.

[105].

  
  
Drawlloween 2016, Prompt: 05 Mummies  
  
YamamotoxDaisy oneside.  
  


Cap.53 Cute Zombie

“E quindi sei una mummia?” chiese Yamamoto.

“No!” strillò Daisy. Scosse il capo facendo ondeggiare gli spessi capelli verde scuro. Takeshi si grattò la testa scompigliandosi i capelli mori.

“Non muori, giusto?” domandò. L’altro ragazzo strinse spasmodicamente a sé il suo peluche di coniglio rosa ed annuì.

“Sei grigiastro in viso, hai gli occhi gialli. Quindi sei una mummia con il potere del sole” disse Yamamoto. La corona funeraria di Byakuran gonfiò le guance e sbuffò.

“Non sono una mummia. Sono uno zombie” si lamentò. Takeshi rise.

“Io non me ne intendo proprio di creature fantasy e mi sembravi troppo carino per essere uno zombie” ammise. Daisy arrossì.

[108].

  
  
Drawlloween 2016, Prompt: 06 Diseases  
  
Gokudera, suo padre, il ricordo di Lavina.  
  


Cap.54 Malattia

“Papà… mi dispiace di averti giudicato fino ad oggi. Io… non sapevo fosse morta per malattia…”. Iniziò Gokudera

Il padre si tolse la sigaretta dalla bocca ed appoggiò i gomiti sui braccioli della poltroncina su cui era accomodato.

“Non volevo sapessi la verità su tua madre perché speravo potessi considerare tale mia moglie. Volevo darti un’infanzia felice” sussurrò con voce roca. Gokudera strinse i pugni.

“Io volevo solo il tuo affetto” gemette.

“E quello lo avevi da entrambi, Hayato. Tua madre voleva solo che la sua malattia non divenisse un peso sia per me che per te” sussurrò il padre.

 [102].

  
  
Drawlloween 2016, Prompt: 07 Blood  
Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2vPYID-K2LY  
  
BelphegorxChrome oneside, BelphegorxViper oneside.  
  


Cap.55 Insania

Bel passò il pugnale sul collo pallido di Chrome. Una goccia di sudore solcò il viso della ragazzina, che teneva l’unico occhio sano sgranato. Si dimenò, mentre le corde che la tenevano bloccata al tetto della palestra le segavano i polsi.

Belphegor chinò le gambe e con il pugnale le incise la pelle. Guardò il rivolo di sangue vermiglio e caldo scendere lungo la pelle pallida della ragazza. Intrise la lama a mezzaluna del pugnale nel liquido. Se la portò alle labbra e la leccò.

“ _Shishishi_ ” scoppiò a ridere.

“Vedi di non eccitarti troppo. Abbiamo una missione da fare e non abbiamo troppo tempo per divertirci” gli fece notare Viper.

[110].

  
  
Dr.ShamalxLavina oneside, Gokudera.  
  


Cap.56 Medico

“Devi smetterla di imitarmi ragazzino” borbottò Shamal. Osservò le foto delle ragazze in bikini nel giornale che teneva davanti al viso.

“E lei dovrebbe smetterla di importunare Bianchi” si lamentò Gokudera.

“Non dovresti trattarmi così duramente. In fondo ti ho allenato e ti ho curato anche se non sei una ragazza” ribatté Shamal.

“Era da un po’ che glielo volevo chiedere. E’ un medico che cura gli uomini solo se gli fanno pena. Era per quello?” chiese Hayato.

Shamal guardò i capelli argentei di Gokudera, le sue iridi perlacee con riflessi color smeraldo.

< No, è perché mi ricordi la mia amata Lavina > pensò.

[105].

  
TsunaxChrome oneside.  
  


Cap.57 Lontano

“Io non voglio diventare per voi un cielo irraggiungibile, lontano” gemette Tsuna. Le lacrime gli rigavano il viso reso in ombra dalla capigliatura a criniera castana. Teneva il capo basso e stringeva i pugni, le spalle curve tremavano.

“Voglio potervi aiutare. Proteggere voi come voi proteggete me” gemette.

“ _Bossu_ ” mormorò Chrome. Era appoggiata al bastone metallico del tridente conficcato tra due mattonelle del pavimento ricoperto di sporco e di polvere.

“Perciò ti prego, vieni a casa con me. Porta anche Ken e Chikusa, ma vieni. Non voglio più lasciarti qui, da sola” gemette Sawada. Chrome l’abbracciò, dandogli un bacio sulla guancia.

“Verrò con voi ovunque,  _bossu_ ” mormorò.

[107].

  
  
Yamamoto e suo padre. Richiesta da Lady Atena.  
  
Cap.58 Braccia  
  
  


Tsuyoshi si piegò in avanti e cullò il figlioletto che teneva stretto al petto. Takeshi gorgogliò e strinse con entrambe le mani il biberon. Se lo portò alla boccuccia e succhiò rumorosamente il latte tiepido al suo interno. Le sue iridi castane erano liquide e gli occhi gli prendevano metà del viso paffutello e roseo, un paio di ciuffetti mori gli ricadevano sul capo.

Il signor Yamamoto gli sorrise, sporse il capo e gli baciò una delle manine paffutelle, facendo sorridere il figlio.

“Te lo prometto adorato bimbo mio, tra le mie  _braccia_ tu sarai sempre protetto e al sicuro” giurò dolcemente.

[102].

  
  
ByakuranxBluebell oneside.  
  
Cap.59 Speranza  
  
  


Bluebell appoggiò la mano sul vetro appannato per il freddo. Avvertì dei passi e si voltò, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli azzurri. Afferrò con entrambe le mani le ruote della sedia a rotelle, le fece fare il giro e avanzò verso la figura che era entrata nella stanza. Arrossì trovandosi davanti un ragazzo dal fisico asciutto, i capelli bianco-argentei con dei riflessi violetti e le labbra sottili socchiuse in un sorriso.

“In altri mondi tu eri una specie di dea e qui sei addirittura incapace di camminare” disse.

“Chi sei?” domandò la ragazzina.

“Sono la  _speranza_  che hai perduto” le rispose Byakuran.

[102].

  
  
KyoyaxTsuna oneside. Scritta per Lady Atena.  
  
Cap.60 Peggio

“Hibari-san sei sempre così gentile a condividere con me la tua stanza di ospedale. Tra il fatto che vengo ricoverato spesso e che adesso mi vengono sempre a trovare gli altri, rischio sempre di essere buttato fuori” disse Sawada. Arrossì, chiuse gli occhi e ridacchiò. Si passò la mano tra i capelli castani.

Kyoya era accomodato sul lettino, il suo vestito bianco da ricoverato era dello stesso colore delle lenzuola e delle tendine che ondeggiavano alle sue spalle. Le iridi blu terso del giovane più grande fissarono il gesso al braccio di Tsuna.

“Se ti farai qualcosa di peggio di queste ferite, ti morderò a morte” lo minacciò.

[108].

  
  
Reborn consola Tsuna.  
  
Cap.61 Consolazione

“Questo dev’essere l’inferno” gemette Tsuna. Teneva gli occhi chiusi e il suo corpo era scosso da tremiti. Strinse le labbra e le fece sbiancare, anche le sue nocche erano più pallide.

Reborn si sedette accanto a lui e si premette la visiera del cappello, metà del suo viso era in ombra.

“ _BakaTsuna_ …” sussurrò. Tsuna sgranò gli occhi, le sue iridi color cioccolato si erano ingrigite.

“Non voglio perderti per diventare un Boss, non voglio perdere nessuno di voi” gemette.

“Non capirai mai che ci vogliono dei sacrifici” sussurrò l’arcobaleno. Tsuna lo strinse a sé. Reborn gli strinse con la mano la manica della maglietta.

“Non ci perderai” promise.

[108]

  
Ryohei\Tsuna Brotp.  
  
Cap.62 Gentilezza  
  


“Fratellone, io non riesco proprio a capire perché mi seguite ovunque, anche nelle zone pericolose” sussurrò Tsuna. Era seduto su un muretto di cemento, ondeggiava le gambe davanti a sé. Ryohei stava colpendo con una serie di pugni un sacco da box davanti a sé ed ogni tanto saltellava sul posto.

“Perché sei  _estremamente_  importante” gli rispose secco. Il sudore gli colava lungo il viso e i capelli erano umidi, i vestiti madidi gli aderivano al fisico asciutto.

“Sì, ma perché?!” strillò Sawada. Ryohei abbassò i pugni e si voltò.

“Perché sei la prima persona che ci ha mostrato che ci può essere della gentilezza in questo mondo” spiegò.

[109].

  
Stay, HibarixTsuna  
  
Cap.63 Resterò  
  


Kyoya teneva gli occhi socchiusi e teneva la testa appoggiata alla mano. La sua casacca gli ricadeva sulle spalle e aveva la fascetta da prefetto appuntata a una delle maniche.

“La Namimori non ha anche un liceo?” domandò il castano. Hibari alzò lo sguardo su di lui.

“No” disse atono. Tsuna strinse i pugni e lo guardò in volto, arrossendo.

“Quindi appena ti diplomerai non ti vedremo più a scuola con noi?” domandò con voce tremante. Deglutì rumorosamente e strinse gli occhi.

“Non mordermi a morte, ti prego” supplicò. Hibari si alzò e lo raggiunse.

“Per quanto le nuvole si allontanino, continueranno a vagare nel cielo” lo rassicurò.

[110].

  
  
MukuroxTsuna shonen-ai, What if.  
  
Cap.64 Fuga  
  


“La sento di nuovo, quella strana sensazione” sussurrò Tsuna. Alzò il capo guardando il lampione sopra di sé, la luce tremava. Guardò casa sua alla fine della strada.

“Scusa mamma, ma questa volta è troppo forte” sussurrò. Si voltò e si mise a correre nella direzione contraria e sentì la sensazione farsi sempre più forte. Girò in un vicolo, superò un cassonetto della spazzatura e si fermò sgranando gli occhi. Mukuro era in ginocchio, singhiozzava e tremava, aveva le mani sporche di sangue. Lo raggiunse correndo.

“Stai bene?” domandò con voce tremante. Mukuro sgranò gli occhi e scattò indietro. Tsuna lo abbracciò stringendolo a sé e lo cullò.

“Ci sono qui io, va tutto bene” lo rassicurò. Mukuro gemette e scosse la testa.

“Andatevene via! ANDATEVENE!” sbraitò. Morse a vuoto e prese a testate la spalla di Sawada, boccheggiando.

“Ci siamo solo noi…” mormorò dolcemente Tsuna.

< Non so nemmeno com’è riuscito a scappare dalla prigione dei Vindice, ma non sembra un’illusione. O almeno spero per la povera Chrome > pensò. Mukuro alzò il capo e lo guardò.

“Sawada Tsunayoshi” gemette. Gli sorrise e gli crollò svenuto tra le braccia, stringendogli spasmodicamente la maglietta con entrambe le mani all’altezza del petto.

[201, doubledrabble].

  
  


Cap.65 Potere

“Kyo-san” chiamò Kusakabe. I capelli neri a cilindro sul suo capo gli facevano ombra sul viso.

“Volete davvero costruire un rifugio segreto sotto la Namimori?” domandò. Kyoya si portò la pipa lunga alle labbra e aspirò il fumo al suo interno dal bocchino.

“Ci servirà” rispose. Kusakabe rabbrividì.

“E cosa ve lo fa credere?” domandò.

“Quell’erbivoro di Sawada vuole distruggere gli anelli della sua famiglia per proteggere le persone. Questo, quasi sicuramente, ci causerà un sacco di problemi” rispose Hibari.

Le sue iridi azzurro cobalto si tinsero di nero.

“Avere potere è pericoloso, ma distruggere ciò che lo controlla anche di più”.

[102].

  
  
Mirai ByakuranxMiraiTsuna.  
  
  
  


Cap.66 Mare

Byakuran si passò la mano tra i capelli bianchi dalle punte violette. Chiuse gli occhi e sorrise, diede un calcio con il piede nudo all’acqua di mare e fece schizzare della schiuma. La cavigliera elettronica che indossava suonò.

“Non esagerare o arriveranno i Vindice a rinchiuderti” gli disse una voce giovanile. Byakuran si voltò vedendo il boss dei Vongola accomodato su una barca.

“Tranquillo Decimo-chan. Ho tutta l’intenzione di godermi la mia ora d’aria con te” disse gentilmente.

“Ho capito perché vieni sempre qui al mare, visto che sei il mare. Però non ho mai capito perché ti comporti da Cielo. Sei gentile e caloroso con tutti quando non fai il pazzo e non dimostri mai la tua tristezza” sussurrò Tsunayoshi. Byakuran mise le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni con i pollici in fuori. Le ali candide sulla sua schiena ondeggiavano mosse dal vento e delle piume candide si staccavano volando tutt’intorno.

“Decimo-chan, lo sai che furono  _le pensiero_  a darmi questo ruolo e l’anello dei Mare Ring, ma i suoi custodi erano altri. Gli dei hanno mischiato le carte in tavola per vederci combattere” spiegò Byakuran.

“Eppure Primo ti ha chiamato Mare” ribatté l’altro. Si sporse, facendo ondeggiare la barca.

“Questo mondo è marcio. Quando lo capirete?” ribatté Byakuran.

[210].

  
  
  
  


Cap.67 Terrore

Kikyo osservò Tsuna rabbrividire e piegò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli verdi.

“ _Ah ah_ , se continui così ti sentirai male” disse atono. Tsuna nascose il viso dietro un libro di matematica.

“Non supererò mai quel compito in classe” gemette.

“Byakuran-sama mi ha chiesto di aiutarvi con le equazioni di secondo grado e non mi arrenderò finché non ve le avrò fatte comprendere… in ogni caso...”. Iniziò Kikyo.

“Non potete avere la stessa paura davanti ai compiti in classe che avete dinnanzi ai nemici più pericolosi”. Concluse.

“ _Hiiii_. Veramente i compiti in classe mi terrorizzano molto di più che combattere contro i nostri avversari” gemette Tsuna.

[109].

  
  
Au, Squalo cuoco, SqualoxXanxus.  
  
  
  


Cap.68 Nero

“Su, su! RITMO! Il tavolo tre aspetta!”. Le grida del capo chef risuonavano in tutta la cucina. Squalo strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare, tagliò i pomodori appena lavati sistemandoli in un piatto. Il suo camice bianco dai bottoni dorati gli stringeva il corpo. I suoi capelli argentei avevano lo stesso colore dei ripiani e dei piani cottura della cucina.

< Io sono il migliore in tutto quello che faccio > pensò. Finì di condire l’insalata, uscì dalla cucina.

“Si va in scena” sussurrò. Avanzò e sorrise vedendo Xanxus accomodato al tavolo, vestito completamente di nero.

< E lo faccio solo per te,  _mio re nero e triste_  >.

[110].

  
  
XanxusxTsuna.  
  
  
  


Cap.69 Perdono

Xanxus si strinse nella casacca nera che indossava, stringendo i pugni spasmodicamente. Fissava Sawada, seduto sulla poltrona nera al centro della stanza.

“Lì un tempo c’era la sedia del Nono, vero?” gli domandò Lancia. Xanxus annuì.

“Sì, feccia” sussurrò roco. Lancia strinse la cravatta nera fissandolo a sua volta.

“Il Decimo da lì comanda con un potere degno degli dei” sussurrò. Il Boss dei Varia digrignò i denti.

“Ti sbagli a vederlo come un essere pagano. Neo-primo è venerato come un Santo, ascoltato come un Re, obbedito come un Imperatore" ribatté gelido. Lancia inarcò un sopracciglio.

“E tu invidi il suo potere?” chiese.

“Io agogno il suo perdono” sibilò Xanxus.

[110].

  
  
ChikusaxTsuna, oneside.  
  
  
  


Cap.70 Chiaro

Chikusa osservò Tsuna seduto sulla poltrona nera e si appoggiò allo stipite della porta. Giocherellò con uno dei suoi yo-yo.

“Risalta così tanto da fare impressione” sussurrò atono. Sawada indossava un completo candido che faceva contrasto con la parete nera e il mobilio scuro.

“Risalta?” ringhiò Ken. Arricciò il naso all’altezza del naso, deformando il proprio viso.

“Sì, sull’arredamento sobrio e scuro della stanza” rispose Chikusa.

“Non è un dannato soprammobile” ruggì Ken. Chikusa scrollò le spalle.

“Veramente lo sembra. Rimane lì, immobile, serafico, trascendente… forse hai ragione. E’ qualcosa di superiore come un dio” disse atono.

“E’ solo imbarazzato, idiota!” gridò Ken, mostrando i canini.

[106].

  
GokuderaxTsuna, oneside.  
  
  


Cap.71 Vita

Tsuna inarcò un sopracciglio vedendo Gokudera inginocchiarsi davanti a lui.

“Decimo!” gridò. Tsuna arrossì e strinse i pugni, piegando le spalle.

“Gokudera, alzati, è imbarazzante così” mormorò.

“Guarda, adesso questi che si fidanzano si fanno anche la proposta di matrimonio” sentì dire da una donna in strada.

< Spero non abbia davvero l’anello > pensò.

“Ve lo giuro… vi prometto che farò qualsiasi cosa per servirvi. Le mie fiamme derivano puramente da questa volontà” giurò Gokudera.

“ _Hiiii_ , non dire queste cose!” strillò Tsuna, dimenando le mani. Gokudera lo guardò negli occhi, le iridi grigie brillavano di verde.

“Decimo, la mia intera vita, sarà dedicata a voi”. Concluse.

[107].

  
  
  
  


GammaxAria oneside, Tazaru/Gamma brothership.

   
Cap.72 Elettricità

Tazaru si passò la mano sulla testa pelata.

Un rivolo di sudore gli scese lungo una delle due basette bionde.

“La Boss un tempo era sempre felice, serena e sorridente. Adesso è sempre di cattivo umore” gemette. Gamma si piegò in avanti e colpì la palla numero otto con un’altra del bigliardo.

“Con voi non è cambiata, solo con me. Non dovete vivere come vostre le mie sventure” lo rimproverò. Si alzò in piedi, raggiunse il tavolo e ne prese un boccale di birra sorseggiandolo.

“Ed io me la caverò. Con l’elettricità dei miei fulmini rinvigorirò la mia fedeltà e le dimostrerò il mio valore” promise.

  
  
Cap.73 Strada

Nosaru si legò i capelli viola sopra la testa e guardò il suo riflesso nello specchio. Sospirò ed incrociò le braccia al petto.

“Non sembrerò mai figo come Tazaru o come Gamma fratellone” gemette. Genkishi schioccò la lingua sul palato. Era appoggiato alla parete della stanza con le mani sui fianchi.

“Non devi continuamente paragonarti a loro” lo rimbeccò. Nosaru gonfiò le guance e sospirò, le fiamme della tempesta crepitavano sulle sue dita.

“Facile per te, sei già figo” si lamentò, saltellando sul posto e sbattendo i piedi a terra.

“Vedrai, troverai anche tu la tua  _strada_ ” lo rassicurò Genkishi.

[100].

  
  
Zakuro/Bluebell appena accennata.  
  


  
  
Cap.74 Imbarazzo

Zakuro si immerse nella vasca di magma, reclinò indietro la testa facendo ondeggiare i corti capelli rossi e ghignò.

“Questa è pace dei sensi” sussurrò. Alzò lo sguardo e vide Bluebell affacciarsi dal cilindro colmo d’acqua dentro cui nuotava. La ragazza si tenne con entrambe le mani al bordo, premendo i seni nudi contro le braccia. Le gemme sulla sua testa brillavano e i lunghi capelli azzurri le ricadevano umidi sulle spalle pallide.

“Ehy fattona, non mi guardare! Io al contrario di te non amo il nudismo” brontolò Zakuro. La ragazzina arrossì.

“Come se io guardassi te, drogato”. Gli fece la linguaccia con un versaccio e gli mostrò il bianco dell’occhio.

  
  
ByakuranxKikyo.  
  


  
  
Cap.75 Padrone

“In altri universi eravamo i signori dell’universo e in questo siamo stati costretti ad essere persone normali. Ah ah. Da padroni ci siamo abbassati ad essere gli sconfitti calpestati” gemette Kikyo. Una lacrima gli rigò il viso e fu scosso da tremiti.

“Ed anche se lei si diverte soltanto con noi, anche se ci ucciderà tutti. Sono disposto a questo tradimento per essere anche solo per un secondo padrone della mia vita. Non voglio essere umiliato, vi prego” implorò. Byakuran gli appoggiò il mento sulla spalla e lo abbracciò.

“Le tue reazioni restano sempre così speciali. E’ per questo che sei il mio preferito” sussurrò seducente.

[106].

  
ByakuranxZakuro.  
  


  
  
Cap.76 Fuoco 

Zakuro osservò il proprio fienile ripiegarsi su se stesso, le pareti di legno della fattoria annerirsi e crollare in più punti.  Si portò la sigaretta alle labbra e aspirò, sentendo il sapore di nicotina. Udiva le urla delle persone all’interno dell’edificio.

“La loro agonia richiama la tua. Loro ti hanno costretto a vendere casa tua perché non c’era più vita in questo terreno. Ed ora lo annaffi con la loro di vita, coltivando vendetta” disse Byakuran. Si portò un marshmallon alle labbra e lo mordicchiò. Zakuro ghignò.

“Ed in cambio di questo, il mio fuoco sarà la tua tempesta” giurò.

[100].

  
  
Genkishi/Tsuna shonen-ai.  
  


  
  
Cap.77 Rivelazione

Genkishi arrossì guardando gli occhi di Tsuna e gli diede le spalle.

“Non ho nessuna intenzione di frequentarti solo perché hai intenzione di salvarmi. Non sarò l’ennesima tua crociata buonista” si lamentò.

“Hiiii, spaventoso” gemette Tsuna, cadendo per terra con un tonfo. Lo spadaccino si voltò verso di lui.

“Mnh?” chiese. Tsuna lo guardò in viso.

“Ha gli occhi di  _Hime_ ” bisbigliò Genkishi.

“Anche se dici così, non voglio arrendermi. Non sei cattivo solo perché lo eri nel futuro” disse Sawada. Genkishi sgranò gli occhi.

“No, non uguali. I tuoi hanno uno sguardo diverso… caldo” mormorò. Tsuna gli prese la mano.

“Grazie”. Festeggiò.

[103].

  
  
What if. Genkishi/Byakuran.  
  


  
  
Cap.78 Incontro

Byakuran scoppiò a ridere, allargò le braccia e girò su se stesso.

“Oggi è una giornata magnifica!” gridò. Chiuse gli occhi, corse da Irie e gli saltò sulle spalle.

“Non pensi anche tu So-chan?” gli domandò. Spanner succhiò rumorosamente un lecca-lecca e scrollò le spalle.

“Veramente la lezione di oggi all’università non era abbastanza stimolante” si lamentò. Byakuran si voltò vedendo un ragazzino passare dall’altra parte della strada. Gli si mise davanti e gli sorrise.

“E la tua giornata com’è stata?” chiese. Genkishi guardò il giovane davanti a lui. Sgranò gli occhi e arrossì.

“I-io… bene” balbettò. Byakuran prese le mani dell’altro nelle proprie.

“Vieni con noi” sussurrò. Genkishi annuì.

[110].

  
Spanner/Tsuna brotership. Scritta per Lady Atena che l'aveva richiesta.  
  
Cap.79 Passioni  
  


“Perché nascondi a tutti di essere un Bovino?” domandò Tsuna. Era appoggiato con la schiena contro la scrivania di Spanner. Quest'ultimo succhiò rumorosamente il lecca-lecca a forma di chiave inglese che teneva in bocca.

“Te lo spiego subito, Vongola. Amo il Giappone e voglio poterci vivere. Se sbandierassi a che famiglia appartengono, rischierei di farmi rimandare a casa” spiegò.

“Non ami casa tua?” chiese Sawada.

“La mia famiglia è sempre stata legata alla terra, ai campi, alla coltivazione delle olive e alla pastorizia. Io, invece, adoro la tecnologia” ribatté Spanner.

“Beh, qui potrai avere una casa che accetta queste tue passioni” promise Tsuna.

[108].

  
  


Morso, Ken/Tsuna shonen-ai, Mukuro/Tsuna oneside.

  
  


Cap.80 Morso

Tsuna mugolò nel sonno, lasciò cadere il cuscino per terra girandosi nel letto e allungò le mani. Sentì qualcosa sotto le dita, strinse toccando una mano e aprì gli occhi, svegliandosi. Gridò saltando all’indietro, precipitò giù dal letto a gambe aperte sul cuscino. Alzò la testa e vide Ken gattonare verso di lui.

“Cosa ci fai qui?!” strillò. Ken si sporse e gli morse il collo.

“Hiiii!” strillò Tsuna. Ken si sedette sul letto, la lingua penzoloni.

“Mukuro-sama quando è con te sembra sempre sereno, felice. Volevo capire perché” spiegò. Tsuna saltò in piedi dimenando le braccia.

“Non si fa così!” strillò.

[102].

  
  
  


Ha partecipato al Drawlloween 2016.

Prompt 8: Gore

Cap.81 perdono

“Dimmi un solo motivo per cui dovrei perdonarti. Ti ho trattato come un figlio, nonostante tu fossi il bambino più silenzioso e inquietante che io avessi mai visto. E mi hai ricambiato possedendomi” disse Lancia. Stringeva in una mano una mela ed era seduto sulla sua palla di metallo, al polso aveva l’anello di ferro dell’arma. “Ogni atrocità che hai commesso, è ricaduta sulle mie mani. Mi hai obbligato a sterminare tutta la mia famiglia. Budella e sangue mi ricoprivano come una pioggia putrida di morte” ringhiò. Un rivolo di sudore gli scese lungo le due cicatrici di tagli sulla guancia.

“Odiavo la mafia perché mi aveva sottoposto a degli esperimenti. Avevo capito che i più deboli non sopravvivono vedendo morire tutti gli altri bambini, i miei compagni di sventura. Per salvare la loro maledetta famiglia decaduta, hanno utilizzato i loro figli come cavie da laboratorio” rispose Mukuro con voce roca. Era davanti all’altro, stringeva il proprio tridente tra le mani.

 “E non ti dico questo per farti pena. I Vindice mi stanno torturando anche ora. Non ti chiedo di perdonarmi perché me lo merito, ma perché se lo merita Sawada Tsunayoshi. Ha permesso a te di tornare a vivere, ora permettilo a me, in modo che io possa aiutarlo”.

[Doubledrabble, 210].

  
  
  


Ha partecipato al Drawlloween 2016.

Prompt 9: witches

RomeoxBianchi.

Cap.82 Poison

Romeo inarcò un sopracciglio e guardò la pizza viola sul proprio tavolo, da cui si alzava un filo di fumo di un violetto più scuro. Deglutì a vuoto, mentre vermi viola scuro e scorpioni dello stesso colore strisciavano e zampettava sul tavolo. Si passò la mano tra i capelli mori e sospirò, si grattò la guancia sotto l’occhio che teneva chiuso. Si voltò e vide Bianchi.

“Allora non mangi?” domandò la giovane. I capelli rosa lisci le ondeggiavano sotto il cappello a punta da strega.

“Certo che la notte di Halloween è l’unica notte in cui la tua cucina velenosa sembra avere un senso, mia strega” sussurrò Romeo.

[108].

  
  
Future!fic, Tsuna boss, Gokudera/Tsuna oneside, Yamamoto/Tsua oneside.  
  
  


Cap.83 Promesse

Gokudera appoggiò la pila di fascicoli e documenti sulla scrivania davanti a sé. Abbassò lo sguardo, le sue iridi color perla si tinsero di riflessi verde smeraldo.

“Ecco a lei, Decimo” sussurrò. Tsuna annuì e sollevò il capo, facendo ondeggiare le lunghe ciocche castane. Osservò Yamamoto appoggiato allo stipite della porta, alle spalle di Hayato. Si sporse e prese il primo fascicolo e se lo strinse al petto.

“Non c'è bisogno che venite a portarmi sempre le notizie di persona” sussurrò.

“Abbiamo promesso di esservi accanto nelle scelte difficili” disse Hayato.

“E manterremo la promessa anche solo essendoci”. Concluse Takeshi.

[104].

  
  
  


Lancia/Tsuna oneside

Cap.84 Baciamano

“Il mio anello è riuscito a proteggervi, quindi?” domandò Lancia. Tsuna annuì. Il mafioso sorrise, si strinse la cravatta nera e si mise su un ginocchio. Si sporse, prese la mano di Sawada nella propria e ne baciò il palmo.

“Sono lieto di potervi tutelare. Voi mi avete salvato, futuro Boss dei Vongola” disse con voce seducente. Tsuna avvampò.

“ _Hiii_ , non c'è bisogno” gemette. La sua figura esile si rifletteva nelle iridi scure di Lancia. Quest'ultimo si rialzò in piedi e addolcì il sorriso.

“C'è bisogno, per il mio salvatore” sussurrò. Sawada gemette.

“Non sono un boss, non lo voglio il baciamano” mugolò.

[108].

  
  
  


Yamamoto/Tsuna oneside

Cap.85 Speciale

Takeshi mosse ripetutamente la mazza avanti e indietro.

“Quindi ancora non sei riuscito a parlare con quel ragazzo di cui mi racconti sempre?” domandò Tsuyoshi. Si mise alle spalle del figlio e gli raddrizzò la schiena.

“Pensa meno prima del colpo. Visualizza la palla e colpisci” sussurrò all'orecchio del figlio. Takeshi annuì. La luce dell'alba illuminava entrambi.

“No. Te l'ho detto, anche se è così speciale che riesco a scrivere le sue gesta in un quaderno, non è popolare. Mi farebbe perdere punti con gli altri” si lamentò Takeshi. Il padre sospirò.

“Vedrai che se questo ragazzo è così speciale, se ne accorgeranno tutti” mormorò roco.

[110].

  
  


Yamamoto/Tsuna, Gokudera/Tsuna.

Ha partecipato al Dralloween 2016. Prompt: Streghe

Cap.86 Battaglia

Gokudera sputò per terra ciò che rimaneva della cicca della sua sigaretta, sospirò e la pestò sotto la scarpa.

“Ci mancavano solo delle ca*zo di streghe da affrontare” si lamentò.

“Su, su. In fondo siamo in tema, è Halloween” disse Yamamoto. Tsuna crollò seduto tra i due, ansimando.

“Boss, potevate lasciarci combattere di più, io e Gokudera ci siamo sentiti un po' inutili” disse Yamamoto. Chiuse gli occhi, sorrise.

“Hiii, non era quella la mia intenzione! Volevo solo proteggervi” gemette Tsuna. Gokudera si sporse e gli prese le mani tra le sue.

“Decimo!”. Iniziò. Le sue iridi color argento divennero verde smeraldo. Il vento gli faceva ondeggiare i capelli intorno al viso. In lontananza si vedevano una serie di streghe volare gobbe su delle scope, avevano gli occhi neri, le labbra spaccate, una serie di ematomi sul tutto il corpo e un paio di loro avevano i mantelli ricoperti di ghiaccio emanante riflessi color arcobaleno. Hayato si schiarì la voce.

“Noi lasciamo combattere voi, ma voi permetteteci di combattere a nostra volta” disse con voce seria. Tsuna deglutì a vuoto.

“E' così importante per voi?” chiese. Takeshi si sporse in avanti.

“Anche di più, Tsuna” disse.

“V-va bene” promise Sawada.

[209, doubledrabble].

  
  
  


Yamamoto/Tsuna, Gokudera/Tsuna.

Ha partecipato al Dralloween 2016. Prompt: Streghe

Cap.86 Battaglia

Gokudera sputò per terra ciò che rimaneva della cicca della sua sigaretta, sospirò e la pestò sotto la scarpa.

“Ci mancavano solo delle ca*zo di streghe da affrontare” si lamentò.

“Su, su. In fondo siamo in tema, è Halloween” disse Yamamoto. Tsuna crollò seduto tra i due, ansimando.

“Boss, potevate lasciarci combattere di più, io e Gokudera ci siamo sentiti un po' inutili” disse Yamamoto. Chiuse gli occhi, sorrise.

“Hiii, non era quella la mia intenzione! Volevo solo proteggervi” gemette Tsuna. Gokudera si sporse e gli prese le mani tra le sue.

“Decimo!”. Iniziò. Le sue iridi color argento divennero verde smeraldo. Il vento gli faceva ondeggiare i capelli intorno al viso. In lontananza si vedevano una serie di streghe volare gobbe su delle scope, avevano gli occhi neri, le labbra spaccate, una serie di ematomi sul tutto il corpo e un paio di loro avevano i mantelli ricoperti di ghiaccio emanante riflessi color arcobaleno. Hayato si schiarì la voce.

“Noi lasciamo combattere voi, ma voi permetteteci di combattere a nostra volta” disse con voce seria. Tsuna deglutì a vuoto.

“E' così importante per voi?” chiese. Takeshi si sporse in avanti.

“Anche di più, Tsuna” disse.

“V-va bene” promise Sawada.

[209, doubledrabble].

  
  


Yamamoto/Tsuna, Gokudera/Tsuna.

Ha partecipato al Dralloween 2016. Prompt: Streghe

Cap.86 Battaglia

Gokudera sputò per terra ciò che rimaneva della cicca della sua sigaretta, sospirò e la pestò sotto la scarpa.

“Ci mancavano solo delle ca*zo di streghe da affrontare” si lamentò.

“Su, su. In fondo siamo in tema, è Halloween” disse Yamamoto. Tsuna crollò seduto tra i due, ansimando.

“Boss, potevate lasciarci combattere di più, io e Gokudera ci siamo sentiti un po' inutili” disse Yamamoto. Chiuse gli occhi, sorrise.

“Hiii, non era quella la mia intenzione! Volevo solo proteggervi” gemette Tsuna. Gokudera si sporse e gli prese le mani tra le sue.

“Decimo!”. Iniziò. Le sue iridi color argento divennero verde smeraldo. Il vento gli faceva ondeggiare i capelli intorno al viso. In lontananza si vedevano una serie di streghe volare gobbe su delle scope, avevano gli occhi neri, le labbra spaccate, una serie di ematomi sul tutto il corpo e un paio di loro avevano i mantelli ricoperti di ghiaccio emanante riflessi color arcobaleno. Hayato si schiarì la voce.

“Noi lasciamo combattere voi, ma voi permetteteci di combattere a nostra volta” disse con voce seria. Tsuna deglutì a vuoto.

“E' così importante per voi?” chiese. Takeshi si sporse in avanti.

“Anche di più, Tsuna” disse.

“V-va bene” promise Sawada.

[209, doubledrabble].

  
Richiesta da Lady Atena. La fede di Yamamoto in Tsuna.

Cap.87 Regole incontrovertibili

“Xanxus è davvero fissato con questa storia dei Vongola” si lamentò Yamamoto. Prese il bastoncino di legno con sopra il pesce dal falò davanti a sé. Le fiamme aranciate si riflettevano nelle sue iridi castane.

“Voiii! E' ovvio! Nessuno nega mai niente ai Vongola. Se sei un Vongola, tutti, compresi gli dei, si sottometteranno” ringhiò Squalo.

“Hai molta fiducia in questa cosa” borbottò Yamamoto.

“Perché è così, testa di ca*zo. Dovresti avere anche tu fede in regole universali incontrovertibili come questa” ringhiò Squalo, allungando le gambe. Yamamoto ridacchiò.

“Io ho fede solo nel Boss” ribatté.

[100].

  
  
  


Ha partecipato al Drawlloween 2016.

Prompt 10: Ghosts

Cap.88 Fantasmino

Takeshi raggiunse lo specchio sbuffando sonoramente, facendo gonfiare il lenzuolo candido all’altezza della bocca. Attraverso i buchi nella stoffa, riusciva a vedere il proprio riflesso davanti a sé.

“I costumi di fantasma dei miei amici saranno migliori, papà” si lamentò. Tsuyoshi gli appoggiò la mano sulla testa, sentendo i capelli del figlio sotto la stoffa.

“Puoi essere un fantasma molto più spaventoso dei loro” lo rassicurò.

“Come?” domandò Takeshi.

“Nascondendoti negli angoli bui” sussurrò roco il padre. Indicando l’angolo della stanza in ombra.

“Oh yes” trillò il bambino. Saltellò sul posto dimenando le mani sotto il lenzuolo. Il padre ridacchiò.

[100].


	2. Situazioni

Ha partecipato al Drawlloween 2016.

Prompt 11: Goblins

 LamboxI-pin

Cap.89 Scontro

Lambo osservò l’avversario cadere svenuto a faccia in giù, da lui si alzava un fil di fumo scuro.

“Non è andato tanto male questo scontro” gli disse I-Pin. Lambo si voltò verso di lei e le sorrise.

“Vuoi dedicata la vittoria?” le domandò con voce seducente. L’assassina incrociò le braccia al petto e negò con il capo, facendo ondeggiare le lunghe trecce more.

“Da sola avrei potuto battere la sua box arma centinaia di volte” ribatté. Lambo scrollò le spalle.

“Sicuramente, ma mi dispiace non aver potuto fare neanche una foto a quel nugolo di goblin. Sono convinto che a Stupidera sarebbero piaciuti” brontolò.

[104].

  
  
  


Ha partecipato al Drawlloween 2016.

Prompt 12: Skeletons

Scritta per Lady Atena.

Cap.90 Omicidio

Mukuro si sedette sul pavimento, mise le mani sul pavimento sporcandosi le dita di polvere. Intorno a lui si alzò una densa nebbia viola, sul pavimento comparvero una serie di cadaveri. Alcuni di essi erano degli scheletri scarnificati, immersi nel sangue. Mukuro osservò le loro orbite vuote. Si udirono dei passi.

“Mukuro-sama. Cosa fate?” sussurrò Ken, acquattandosi accanto a lui. Si leccò le labbra, facendo ondeggiare la lingua. Nell’oscurità le forcine per capelli che indossava brillavano di riflessi metallici.

“Chrome sarebbe pronta a uccidere per salvare Sawada Tsunayoshi. Le voglio far comprendere che è questo l’orrore che ne segue ed è da questo che deve salvare quel ragazzino” spiegò Mukuro.

[110].

  
  
  


Scritta per Lady Atena. Fuuta/TeenLambo!

Cap.91 Piccolo principe

Lambo avanzava con passo cadenzato tenendo una mano sul fianco, Fuuta gli camminava al fianco, osservando l’altro giovane di sottecchi.

“Il tuo soprannome è  _le petit prince_ , vero?” domandò Lambo. Fuuta annuì, arrossendo.

“Sì, perché me lo domandi?” domandò con voce tremante. Lambo si grattò la guancia sotto l’occhio chiuso, la sua iridi verde scuro brillò di riflessi verde smeraldo.

“Mi chiedo perché proprio quel soprannome. Nei tuoi occhi ogni tanto sembra esserci rinchiuso l’intero universo, mi sarei aspettato qualcosa che c’entrasse con le stelle” disse. Fuuta strinse al petto il proprio quaderno nero ed abbassò il capo, lasciandosi sfuggire un gemito.

“Perché ho un grande potere tra le mani. Io desidero solo sbagliare per screditare il mio lavoro perché al momento, una sola parola, una sola classifica, può scatenare guerre fratricide tra le famiglie” gemette. Lambo schioccò la lingua sul palato in modo rumoroso, socchiudendo l’altro occhio.

“Chi è veramente fedele, come me con il giovane Vongola, sa che non sarà un quaderno a stabilire cosa può o non può fare il proprio boss. Per questo ti sorprenderemo ogni volta” promise. Fuuta gli sorrise e anche la punta delle orecchie gli divenne vermiglia.

“Ci conto” sussurrò. Chiuse gli occhi e sorrise.

[202, doubledrabble].

  
Ha partecipato al Dralloween 2016. Prompt 15: Circles of Hell  
  
Gloxinia/Chrome non-con.  
  
Cap.92 Perversione  
  
  
  


“La mia pioggia ti rallenterà fino a immobilizzarti e allora potremo appartarci, solo io e te” sussurrò Gloxinia. Le ciocche aguzze del suo caschetto di lisci capelli violetti gli colpivano il petto scarno. Chrome indietreggiò, tremando, stringendo spasmodicamente lo scettro con entrambe le mani.

“Vedrai, ti mostrerò le mie doti da giocoliere e quelle da trapezista. Non vuoi vedere il mio circo infernale?” sussurrò roco. Avanzò, premendosi con l’indice gli occhiali contro il viso.

“Il rossore del tuo viso tradisce il tuo desiderio! Sì, desidero vederlo”. Aggiunse. Sorrise, leccandosi le labbra.

“Ci sono nata con le guance rosse!” strillò Chrome.

[100].

  
What if.  
  
Cap.93 Piani mafiosi  
  
  


“I russi sono un bel problema. Il loro boss sta comprando i nostri uomini” si lamentò il Nono.

“Sono le ultime ruote del carro quelle corrompibili, ma capisco sia un bel problema” ribatté Iemitsu.

“L’unico modo per fermare uno come lui è fargli fare la figura dell’idiota. Se lo umili davanti ai suoi uomini, vedrai che lo faranno secco loro stessi. E se non lo faranno, sarà comunque in una situazione tale che comincerà a fare così tante cazzate che finirà o dietro le sbarre o in una bara. Ecco perché faremo sparire una delle cose a cui tiene di più… il figlio Erik detto Lussuria” rispose il Nono.

[109].

  
  
  
Cap.94 Libretto nero  
  
  


“Lo vedi questo libretto nero?” domandò il Nono. Si accomodò sulla sedia assottigliando gli occhi.

“Sì, padre” rispose Xanxus. Il Nono si portò un sigaro alle labbra e Xanxus glielo accese utilizzando un accendino d’oro con il simbolo di una x inciso sopra.

“Sempre pronto, è così che mi piaci. Vedi, nelle pagine di questo libretto c’è racchiusa tutta l’attività. Fai filare lisci gli affari più importanti, in questi anni, è sarà tua” sussurrò il vecchio. Gli sorrise.

“Diventerai un grande decimo ed erediterai il dominio dei Vongola” lo rassicurò. Gli accarezzò la testa, scompigliandogli i capelli mori a criniera.

[100].

  
  
Cap.95 Perdita  
  
  


“Vi viene tanto facile giudicare la nostra cattiveria, vero teste di ca*zo?! Vi do una notizia” ringhiò Zakuro. Strinse un pugno, conficcò le unghie nella carne fino ad aprire degli squarci da cui colò del sangue caldo. Gli scivolò lungo le dita ed iniziò a bollire, evaporando.

“Nessuno mi ha aiutato quando in quella maledetta fattoria, a causa della pestilenza, oltre che gli animali e le piante è morta anche mia figlia! Ho dovuto seppellirla in giardino, come una delle vacche. Quindi, dannazione, non mi meritavo una vendetta, cretini?!” ululò. Tsuna lo abbracciò e Zakuro sgranò gli occhi.

“L-lo avrei fatto anche io, allora, ma ora ti aiuteremo” promise.

[109].

  
Ha partecipato al dralloween.  
Prompt 17: Incubus  
  
Mukuro/Teen!Chrome.  
  
Cap.96 Incubi  
  
  
  


Mukuro si sedette all’angolo del letto ed osservò la giovane donna stesa sulle coltri.

“Sono lieta di avervi finalmente qui con me, con il vostro corpo intendo” sussurrò Chrome. Mukuro mise una mano sulle coperte, all’altezza della gamba di lei.

“Mia amata Nagi, preferirei non giacere con te. In presenza di una splendida fanciulla, come te, addormentata, temo che rassomiglierei solo a un Incubus pronto a precipitarti in orribili incubi. Potrebbe sembrare che io voglia solo possederti in sensi diversi da quelli che hai conosciuto finora e che mi manchi solo un cappello cilindrico per cimentarmi in simili folleggiamenti” sussurrò.

“Mukuro-sama non vi temo” rispose lei.

[106].

  
  
Ha partecipato al dralloween.  
Prompt 18: Madhouse  
  
Michela è una mia Oc.  
  
  
Cap.97 Manicomio  
  
  
  


“Il mio piccolo Xanxus è il figlio del Nono boss dei Vongola, sapete?” domandò Michela. Giocherellò con le fiamme della tempesta, creando con esse una tigre sul suo palmo. I raggi del sole filtravano attraverso la finestra sbarrata dalle sbarre ricoperte di ragnatele e ragni.

“E ha una potenza degna di Danilo, il secondo boss dei Vongola, il figlio diretto di Vongola Primo in persona”. Aggiunse. L’infermiere l’avvolse nella camicia di forza e la fece sedere sul pavimento lerciò. Da fuori della stanza venivano urli e lamenti.

“Ed un giorno tornerà a prendermi, quando sarà diventato il Decimo boss dei Vongola”. Concluse la donna.

[104].

  
  
Ha partecipato al dralloween.  
Prompt 19: Cemetery  
  
MiraiByakuranxMiraiTorikabuto.  
  
Cap.98 Cimitero  
  
  


Byakuran si sedette sul prato umido e appoggiò la schiena contro una lapide. Chiuse gli occhi e sorrise, vedendo Torikabuto avanzare tra le lapidi. Appoggiò il gomito sul ginocchio e allungò l’altra gamba. Piegò di lato il capo facendo ondeggiare i corti capelli bianchi.

“E tu ti alleeresti con me?” domandò Torikabuto. La sua voce risuonò tutt’intorno.  

“In questo universo sei una Maschera vivente che utilizza una mummia come corpo e delle illusioni per agire, ma in altri mondi, ti ho visto essere il boss dei Simon. Seguimi e risorgerai non solo dalla morte. Spiccherai il volo come una farfalla di morte” promise Byakuran.

[104].

  
  
Ha partecipato al dralloween.  
Prompt 20: Masks  
  
Pre-Choise. MiraiByakuranxMiraiGenkishi.  
  
Cap.99 Maschera  
  
  


Genkishi si grattò un sopracciglio osservando la maschera che teneva con l’altra mano. Assottigliò gli occhi facendo splendere le iridi dorate e sospirò.

“Tra tutte le maschere che mi poteva dare, proprio questa?” si lamentò. Kikyo ridacchiò, osservando a sua volta la maschera. Genkishi osservò il sorriso della maschera e il disegno degli occhi chiusi, Kikyo ne guardò le guance bombate.

“Sempre meglio della tua faccia ricucita con pezzi di pelle di altri. Sei più ridicolo di Daisy che è uno zombie. Ah ah” lo derise. Mise una mano sul fianco.

“E quella maschera piace a Byakuran-sama”. Concluse.

“Accetterò solo per Byakuran-sama” rispose Genkishi.

[104].

  
  
Ha partecipato al dralloween.  
Prompt 21: Tarots  
  
What if.  
  
Cap.100 Tarocchi

Vyper accarezzò le carte sul tavolo, strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare.

“E’ il futuro del tuo boss che ti ha spinto qui?” domandò. Chrome piegò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli.

“Non credo in queste cose. Se volessi delle vere previsioni andrei da Byakuran o, ancor prima, chiedere a Mukuro-sama. Sono qui solo perché i miei sogni mi hanno chiesto di chiedere a te” spiegò, accomodandosi in una sedia.

“Secondo i tarocchi d’oro sarà la sua corona e d’oro sarà il suo sudario se diverrà boss dei Vongola. Era questo che i tuoi sogni voleva che ti dicessi” rispose Vyper.

[105].

  
Ha partecipato al dralloween.  
Prompt 22: The Death  
  
What if.  
  
Cap.101 Morte  
  
  


Tsuna appoggiò la mano sulla porta, ansimando. Il sudore gli colava lungo il viso, i capelli gli aderivano al collo e un paio di ciocche castane gli ricadevano davanti alla faccia. Le sue iridi castane brillavano di riflessi arancioni. Si voltò e alzò il capo, trovando dinnanzi una porta arancione.

“Eccola, _la settima porta_ , quella della  _morte_. Se attraverserò questa, avrò finalmente finito il percorso dei piani astrali. E finalmente potrò tornare dagli altri” sussurrò.

“Nessuno l’ha mai aperta” disse una voce femminile alle sue spalle. Tsuna si voltò e vide una donna con un lungo vestito nero.

“Aspettava te” sussurrò, porgendogli una chiave a forma di falce.

  
Ha partecipato al Dralloween 2016. Prompt 23: Torture.  
  
MiraiByakuran/MiraiMukuro, non-con.  
  
Cap.102 Torture  
  
  
  


Le mani nere del potere di Byakuran stringevano i polsi di Mukuro, immobilizzandoli sopra la sua testa, e gli tenevano bloccate anche le gambe. Byakuran avanzò, alcune piume candide si staccarono dalle sue ali e caddero a terra. Precipitarono sulle pozze di sangue che ricoprivano il pavimento, impregnandosi della sostanza nero-vermiglia. Dalle ali di Byakuran sprizzavano degli sprizzi color arcobaleno. Byakuran conficcò il tridente di Mukuro nel fianco di quest’ultimo, il sangue zampillò dalla ferita e schizzò sul viso del Millefiore. Altro sangue colava dalle ferite di Rokudo.

“Se vuoi torturarmi, dovrai fare meglio di così, sono abituato ai Vindice”.

[100].

  
Ha partecipato al Dralloween 2016. Prompt 24: Devils.  
Gokudera/Tsuna/Yamamoto.  
  
Cap.103 Diavoli  
  
  
  


“Sawada Tsunayoshi è come una dolce fata che non si rende conto di svolazzare tra dei diavoli che si sono asserviti a lei. Se non fossi già folle, sarei impazzito per cercare di rendere lieto una creatura fragile come lei” sussurrò Mukuro. Si sporse in avanti e passò le dita affusolate sulla testa di Gokudera.

“ _Fufufu_ , tu e Yamamoto Takeshi diverrete matti nel seguirlo. Ormai non credo manchi molto” sussurrò.

Gokudera abbassò lo sguardo e le sue iridi color perla si tinsero di riflessi verde smeraldo.

“Siamo tutti schiavi figli delle tenebre, uniti dall’oscurità, condannati a vivere le favole” rispose.

[100].

  
  
Ha partecipato al Dralloween 2016. Prompt 25: Saints.  
What if.  
  
Cap.104 Santi  
  
  


Xanxus teneva lo sguardo alzato a guardare la statua di San Giuseppe davanti alla vetrata della Chiesa illuminata dal sole. Si udirono dei passi.  
"I _santi_ non ascoltano le tue preghiere. Sono lontani, nel  _cielo_ e noi sulla terra continuaimo a peccare nella speranza di un perdono che non arriva mai" disse una voce maschile. Xanxus si voltò e sgranò gli occhi trovandosi dinnanzi il guardiano del Sole della prima generazione.  
"Mi sono macchiato di un solo omicidio e ancora vago su questa Terra senza riposo o pace. Perché dovresti averlo tu che hai immerso le tue mani nel sangue?" domandò.

[101].

  
  
Ha partecipato al Dralloween 2016. Prompt 26: Serial killers.  
MiraiLambo, MiraiYamamoto. What if.  
  
Cap.105 Serial Killer  
  
  


“Gli Hitman non sono semplici serial killers. Sono divisi in varie categorie fino ai superhitman di livello uno. Un giorno nascerà addirittura un hitman di livello zero, potente come la morte in persona” spiegò Lambo. Si portò la bottiglietta di aranciata alle labbra e ne sorseggiò il contenuto. Yamamoto si grattò il mento all’altezza della cicatrice.

“Pensavo che la differenza fosse che i serial killer uccidono per divertimento e gli hitman su commissione” brontolò.

“No, quelli che uccidono su commissione, ma non arrivano ai livelli degli hitman, sono gli assassini. Sono un’altra cosa ancora. E i sicari sono quelli che uccidono ciò che danneggia la famiglia” spiegò Lambo.

[108].

  
  
Ha partecipato al Dralloween 2016. Prompt 27: Werewolves.  
Brothership Yamamoto/Gokudera.  
  
Cap.106 Lupi mannari  
  
  


“Stavo pensando… Ken ci ha morsi, vero?” domandò Yamamoto. Allargò le gambe strofinandole sul manto erboso umido.

“Sì, perché?” chiese Gokudera, sdraiato al suo fianco. Entrambi guardavano il cielo azzurro sopra di loro, in cui passavano una serie di nuvole bianche.

“Visto che si comporta in tutto e per tutto come un lupo mannaro, diventeremo lupi mannari anche noi?” chiese Takeshi. Gokudera si massaggiò il mento.

“E’ il miglior quesito che tu mi abbia mai fatto da quando ci conosciamo. Sei diventato davvero bravo con il fantasy” disse.

“ _Ahah_. Sto imparando dal migliore” rispose Yamamoto. Chiuse gli occhi e ridacchiò.

[100].

  
  
Ha partecipato al Dralloween 2016. Prompt 28: Corpses.  
Hibari/Tsuna.  
Scritta per Lady Atena.  
  
Cap.107 Cadaveri  
  
  


Tsuna alzò lo sguardo sentendo dei passi e vide Hibari avanzare. Appoggiò le mani sul terrazzo e deglutì rumorosamente.

“Cosa ci fai qui, Hibari-san?” domandò con voce tremante. Kyoya si sedette davanti a lui e lo guardò in viso.

“Ho sentito dire che sei stato di nuovo deriso dai nostri compagni” disse gelido. Tsuna arrossì.

“Sono così imbranato che succede spesso” mormorò.

“Li morderò a morte” rispose gelido Hibari. Tsuna dimenò le mani davanti a sé.

“Non c’è bisogno, davvero” gemette.

“Se tu non fossi contrario alle uccisioni, ti farei trovare i loro cadaveri davanti a casa, Sawada” ringhiò Kyoya, rialzandosi.

[101].

  
  
Ha partecipato al Dralloween 2016. Prompt 29: Exorcism.  
What if.  
  
  
Cap.108 Esorcismo  
  
  


Una farfalla candida si posò sulla finestra della stanza dell’ospedale. Si sentivano dei singhiozzi provenire dall’interno. Una donna dai corti capelli castani nascondeva il viso con entrambe le mani, le lacrime le rigavano il volto. Un uomo stringeva un pugno, osservando il prete davanti a sé.

“E’ sicuro?” ringhiò. Il prete annuì.

“L’esorcismo ha fallito, vostro figlio rimarrà posseduto da un demone” sussurrò. Si voltò e guardò Ryohei nel lettino. Il neonato gorgogliava, allungando le mani verso una farfallina candida adagiata sulla testata della culla. Dalle ali della farfalla cadeva della polverina color indaco e i capelli mori del bambino si tinsero di bianco.

[105].

  
Ha partecipato al Dralloween 2016. Prompt 30: Aliens.  
Kyoko/Haru.  
  
Cap.109 Alieni  
  
  


Kyoko si sporse e diede un bacio nell’incavo del collo dell’altra ragazza. Batté un paio di volte le palpebre facendo ondeggiare le lunghe ciglia lunghe. Sorrise, socchiudendo le labbra coperte dal rossetto rosa pallido. Le sue ciocche castano chiare si confondevano con quelle scure, legate in una coda, della giovane al suo fianco.

“Ancora a guardare video sugli avvistamenti alieni, amore?” domandò. Haru ridacchiò.

“Lo sai che sono la cosa che amo di più, dopo di te” ammise. Kyoko le accarezzò delicatamente il braccio, strofinando le unghie tinte di azzurro sulla stoffa della camicia bianca dell’altra.

“Lo so” rispose gentilmente.

[100].

  
  
Ha partecipato al Dralloween 2016. Prompt 31: Apocalypse.  
What if. Undicesimo è un mio Oc.  
  
Cap.110 Apocalisse  
  
  


“Io porterò l’apocalisse in questo mondo e tu dovrai coprirmi. Ti va bene, fratellone?” domandò il bambino. Chiuse gli occhi e ridacchiò. Byakuran si grattò il simbolo violetto che aveva sotto l’occhio.

“Non so fratellino, credo che potrebbe capirsi che non è una mia idea” sussurrò. Il vento gli fece ondeggiare i lunghi capelli biondi intorno al viso. Il ragazzino socchiuse gli occhi. Le sue iridi azzurre brillarono di riflessi aranciati.

“Io sono l’undicesimo Boss dei Vongola, non sbaglio mai un piano” lo rassicurò. Si passò la mano tra i capelli castani a criniera di leone che aveva intorno al viso.

[101].

  
What if. Belphegor/Takeshi. Scritta per Lady Atena.  
  
Cap.111 Vostra grazia  
  
  
  


Belphegor piegò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare la frangetta bionda. La coroncina d’argento che indossava sulla testa brillava riflettendo la luce della lampada. Allungò il braccio, porgendo la mano verso Takeshi. Yamamoto s’inginocchiò e la prese nella propria. Osservò le unghie laccate di nero del biondo e gli baciò il dorso della mano pallida.

“ _Your grace_ ” mormorò in inglese.

“ _Shishishi_ ” sussurrò Belphegor. Il suo visone tempesta alzò la testa ridacchiando a sua volta. Avvolgeva il collo del suo padrone con il suo corpo dalla peluria bianca e dimenava la coda, sulla cui punta brillava la fiamma rossa della tempesta.

[100].

  
Chrome/Tsuna oneside, Haru/Tsuna oneside, Yuni/Tsuna. Scritta per Lady Atena.  
  
Cap.112 Il fantasma della gelosia  
  
  
  


“La ragazza  _del Cielo_  è sempre così gentile, garbata, riservata. Si comporta già come se fosse la sua sposa” sussurrò Chrome. Assottigliò gli occhi e strinse al petto il proprio tridente con forza, fino a far sbiancare le nocche.

“Sembrano un re e una regina” mormorò Haru. Vide l’altra sedersi sulla poltrona rossa ricoperta di polvere e si sedette accanto a lei.

“Ho come l’impressione che anche tu, come me, ne sia gelosa” disse con voce tremante. L’unica iridi di Chrome brillò.

“Non è solo gelosia e anche preoccupazione. Io credo che Bossu abbia bisogno di una donna forte che lo consigli, non che gli obbedisca ciecamente” brontolò Chrome.

[109].

  
  
Dino/Kyoya oneside.  
  
Cap. 113 Timore d'amore  
  
  
  


La casacca sulle spalle di Hibari ondeggiava. Ogni volta che il giovane tentava un affondo con i tonfa, il biondo davanti a lui schivava. Cavallone ghignò e fece schioccare la frusta.

“Stai migliorando tantissimo” gli disse. Kyoya digrignò i denti. La spilla da balia che teneva la fascetta da prefetto era piegata obliqua.

“Prendimi sul serio!” sbraitò. Cavallone stringeva la frusta dal manico, con l’altra mano la afferrò al centro e la arrotolò intorno al palmo.

“Sto iniziando a farlo” sussurrò. Le sue iridi dorate si riflettevano in quelle blu terso del più giovane.

< E, temo, di essermi anche innamorato di te > pensò Dino.

[106].

  
  
What if. Scritta per Lady Atena.  
  
  
Cap.114 Colpa  
  
  
  


Tsuna avanzò nel salotto superando delle lattine di birra vuote.

“Hanna mi ha detto che non sei più uscito di casa da quando tu e Reborn siete tornati” disse.

“Dì la verità. Da quando ho ucciso un uomo” ringhiò Ryohei. Tsuna strinse i pugni.

“Reborn mi ha raccontato che non c’era altra scelta” sussurrò.

“C’erano altre scelte, ma io ho scelto come sempre quella estrema!

Vorrei essere come te. Tu non ti sei mai arreso, Sawada. Hai continuato a combattere e sei riuscito ugualmente a rimanere pulito” gemette Ryohei. Tsuna scattò in avanti e lo abbracciò.

“Niisan, sono qui, resterò qui” promise. Le lacrime rigarono il viso di Ryohei.

[109].

  
  
What if. Scritta per Lady Atena.  
Kyoya/Tsunayoshi.  
  
  
Cap.115 Imperatore  
  
  
  


Kyoya accarezzò la tazza bollente di the, sentendo i polpastrelli bruciare. Ritirò la mano dalle dita sottili e affusolate. Alzò il capo, le sue iridi blu terso brillavano di riflessi violacei, metà del suo viso era coperta dal filo di fumo che si alzava dalla bevanda. Si piegò in avanti, la stoffa di seta del kimono scivolò lasciandogli una spalla scoperta, lì dove un paio di ciocche more gli solleticava la pelle pallida.

“Tu sei oltre il cielo per me. Sei il mio imperatore della Cina” sussurrò. Sfiorò la mano di Tsunayoshi.

“Farò rispettare le tue leggi e morderò a morte chiunque si opporrà ad esse” giurò.

[107].

  
  
Yamamoto/Tsuna/Gokudera.  
  
Cap.116 Spettacolo  
  
  
  


Gokudera arcuò la schiena all’indietro, sporgendo il bacino. Yamamoto gli sfiorò i fianchi con le dita callose, facendolo rabbrividire. Hayato piegò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare i capelli argentei intorno al viso. Socchiuse le labbra arrossate, lasciandosi sfuggire degli ansiti. Le sue iridi, rese verde smeraldo dalle lenti a contatto, erano liquide. Takeshi gli baciò il petto, facendolo mugolare di piacere.

“E’ di vostro gradimento, Decimo?” domandò con voce calda Gokudera.

“ _Hiiii_ , è imbarazzante” gemette Tsuna. Si nascose il viso vermiglio dietro le mani, deglutendo rumorosamente. Takeshi passò un braccio intorno ai fianchi di Hayato e si voltò verso il castano, ghignando.

[103].

  
  
Scritta per Lady Atena.  
I-pin/Chrome.  
  
Cap.117 Tana  
  
  


I-pin accarezzò la testa di Chrome, passandole le dita tra i capelli violetti sentendoli lisci al tatto. Si sporse dando un bacio sulla fronte dell’altra giovane. Chrome avvampò e batté l’unica palpebra.

I-pin staccò un po’ di riso dalla polpetta che le aveva portato e gliela mise in bocca. Chrome masticò lentamente e deglutì rumorosamente.

“Sei sempre gentile con me” sussurrò. I-pin le sorrise, le sue iridi nere brillarono.

“Sei tu che sei gentile visto che mi permetti di occuparmi di te e di entrare in questa tua tana così riparata” le disse gentilmente. Chrome le sorrise a sua volta.

[100].

  
Scritta sentendo Nightcore The Lines.  
Scritto sul prompt del circolo di Scrittura Creativa- Raynor's Hall. Immagine prompt all'interno: https://www.facebook.com/groups/444207135704565/permalink/655900654535211/?comment_id=656862594439017&ref=notif¬if_t=group_comment_reply¬if_id=1484331143298388.  
Antonio è un mio Oc, anche se Bluebell ha canonicamente un fratello di lui si sa solo che assomiglia a Byakuran e come è morto, perciò ho inventato un po' tutto quello che lo riguarda.  
  
Cap.118 Musica liquida  
  
  
  


La giovane saltellò sulla punta dei piedi, allungò un braccio davanti a sé e alzò l’altro verso l’alto. Teneva l’indice ben ritto, mentre le altre dita erano leggermente piegate. Girò su se stessa, si piegò in avanti e fece ondeggiare i lunghi capelli azzurri intorno al viso. Alzò il capo e sorrise. La pallida luce solare, che filtrava dalle ampie finestre, faceva brillare la gemma azzurra che le decorava il capo.  Proseguì a danzare sulla punta dei piedi seguendo la melodia che risuonava nella stanza. Bolle grandi un dito si alzavano intorno a lei, contenevano acqua trasparente, alcune di loro le fecero alzare la gonnellina azzurra di tulle.

Il fratello socchiuse gli occhi guardando lo spartito, le sue dita si muovevano agili sui tasti del pianoforte.

La sorellina si muoveva al suo fianco, lungo il salone, piroettando tra le statue di marmo e le piante in vaso che decoravano gli angoli. La sua figura, come quella del maggiore e del suo pianoforte a coda nero, si rifletteva nel pavimento a specchio.

Bluebell si mise entrambe le mani sulla guancia, strofinando il dorso contro la pelle morbida e rosea della guancia.

“Un giorno danzerò per il boss, vero?” domandò con voce trillante. Antonio smise di suonare e ascoltò il gocciolio proveniente da una fontana. Le sue iridi blu notte divennero liquide e si voltò verso la finestra. Guardò l’esterno e osservò il cielo, era più scuro all’altezza delle montagne.

“Te lo giuro, accadrà” mormorò rauco.

  
Scritta per Lady Atena. Kyoya/Belphegor.  
  
Cap.119 Animali  
  
"Non capisco come fai a vedere gli animali solo come creature dolci, belle, da proteggere" sussurrò Belphegor. Sorrise, la frangetta bionda davanti ai suoi occhi ondeggiò.  
"Prendendone uno a caso: il pavone, che tanto richiama Lussuria. Come molti altri volatili si accoppia con la femmina anche mentre dorme. Infatti il cigno rappresenta Zeus che prese una donna nel sonno. E non mi sorprenderei che siano le parentele con le anatre a portare una leggera necrofilia al secondo del Capitano di noi Varia" spiegò.  
“Di ogni cosa puoi vedere la tenerezza o la mostruosità. Se c’è in me, c’è anche in loro e in te” rispose Kyoya.  
  
[106]. 

  
Fedeltà con Kyoya. Scritto per Lady Atena.  
  
Cap.120 I porcospini  
  
  
  


“Sei sicuro di sapere a chi va la tua fedeltà?” domandò Gokudera. Kyoya si appoggiò con i gomiti al davanzale della finestra. Mise una mano sul manico di uno dei suoi tonfa. Il vento gli faceva ondeggiare i capelli e gonfiare la casacca che indossava.

“Non metterla in dubbio” disse gelido. Le sue iridi brillarono di riflessi blu intenso. Gokudera si premette gli occhiali contro il viso.

“Allora perché ti allontani sempre così tanto?” chiese.

“Conosci i porcospini di Schopenauer? Se due individui si avvicinano, è probabile che si feriscano. Se stanno troppo lontani, moriranno di freddo. Devono trovare la giusta distanza. Questa è la mia” rispose Kyoya.

  
[108].

  
  
Cap.121 Branchi  
  
  
  


“Sai, di solito chi combatte da solo, è convinto di poter vincere chi si muove in branco. In linea generale è così, perché sono i carnivori a stare da soli” disse Tsuyoshi. Porse la confezione metallica al figlio.

“E il tuo amico Squalo è uno di quelli che la pensano così. Sai, gli squali sbranano i pesci”. Continuò.

“Tu non la pensi così, vero papà?” domandò Takeshi. Tusyoshi ghignò.

“Anche i carnivori stanno in branco. E spesso, il peggior lupo si nasconde tra le pecore. I gruppi di delfini possono dilaniare anche lo squalo bianco più forte” spiegò.

“Yeah, questo è forte!” gridò Takeshi.

[104].

  
Yamamoto/Belphegor. Scritta per Lady Atena.  
Scritta sentendo: Nightstep, The great deception.  
  
  


Cap.122 Demoni del passato

Belphegor allungò la mano verso la finestra e socchiuse gli occhi.

__

_ La luce della luna filtrava attraverso le sbarre della sua prigione e proiettava le sue ombre sopra il bambino rannicchiato in un angolo. Al collo portava un collare che stringeva, graffiandogli la pelle pallida. _

Belphegor udì dei passi, si voltò.

“Sai, quell’aspetto fittizio non ti dona. Dovresti prendere il tuo originario, tanto Hibari-san sa che sei iscritto in classe con noi” gli disse Takeshi.

“ _Shishishi_. Come mai mi rivolgi la parola, Yamamoto Takeshi?” domandò Belphegor.

“Hai l’aria di qualcuno che si è smarrito. Kyoko-chan ti ha nuovamente importunato?” domandò Yamamoto.

“Sei premuroso, ma me la cavo” ribatté il Varia.

[110].

  
Cielo con Yuni. Scritta per Lady Atena.  
Scritta sentendo: Want you gone.  
  
  


Cap.123 Il Cielo di Yuni

“Quello di Yuni è un cielo lontano. Sembra tanto accogliente, ma è finto. La sua falsa gentilezza è così vuota, ma allo stesso tempo ferisce. Qualsiasi cosa tu faccia, starai sbagliando. Qualsiasi cosa faccia lei, invece, sembrerà sempre perfetta. Rimarrai schiacciato dai suoi sorrisi, perché tutti ti indicheranno e ti diranno che non sei alla sua altezza.

Entri nella famiglia dei Giglio Nero pensando che sia una grande famiglia, ma finisci solo prigioniero. Come faccio a sapere che nella tua non sarà lo stesso?” domandò Genkishi. Le sue iridi dorate erano liquide. Tsuna gli porse una mano.

“Non lo so, ma aiutami a essere diverso. Io voglio rimanere imperfetto” sussurrò.

[110].

  
Fedeltà con Byakuran. Scritta per Lady Atena.  
Scritta sentendo: You're welcome, cover version Jonathan Young.  
Byakuran nel manga ha permesso a Yamamoto di tornare a camminare.  
  
  


Cap.124 Debiti

“Non c’è bisogno di ringraziare. Mi piace salvare le persone” disse Byakuran. Chiuse gli occhi e sorrise, alzando le mani. La lama di una spada, appoggiata alla sua gola pallida, brillava illuminata dalla luce del sole. Tsuyoshi Yamamoto premette la mano sull’elsa della spada, assottigliando gli occhi.

“Sappiamo entrambi come funziona la mafia. Perciò, dimmi il tuo prezzo. Perché la fedeltà di mio figlio non l’avrai. Né la sua anima, né la sua vita” sibilò con tono duro. Il suo viso era in ombra, il vento faceva ondeggiare la bandana candida che indossava.

“Non chiederò nulla a suo figlio. Posso avere già tutto ciò che voglio” ribatté Byakuran.

[108].

  
Omicidio con Tsuna. Scritta per Lady Atena.  
Scritta sentendo: The way north.  
  
  
  


Cap.125 Il dolore del Cielo

Tsuna strinse gli occhi fino a corrugare la fronte e piegò la testa in avanti, facendo ondeggiare le spesse ciocche di capelli castani. Gokudera, seduto al suo fianco, allungò la mano verso di lui e la ritirò.

“Cosa vi turba, Decimo?” domandò. Tsuna digrignò i denti.

“Gli altri hanno il coraggio di fare quello che è giusto, mentre io no. Non riuscirò mai a uccidere nessuno. Eppure devo riuscire a farlo per…” sussurrò. Gokudera lo abbracciò, stringendolo al petto.

“Decimo, vi prego di perdonarvi se vi disubbidirò, ma non permetterò di vedervi corrotto. Moriremmo a sapervi perduto” sussurrò. Tsuna si scostò da lui.

“Ci proteggerete ugualmente” lo rassicurò Gokudera.

[109].

  
Fedeltà con Belphegor. Scritta per Lady Atena.  
Scritta sentendo: You're Welcome, rock version.  
  
  
  


Cap.126 Prince the ripper

“Ognuno ha il suo modo di dimostrare fedeltà. Questo è il mio” disse Belphegor. Si sedette su mobile rovesciato e dimenò le gambe oltre il bordo. Alzò lo sguardo e vide il cadavere appeso al soffitto, una serie di fili lo avvolgevano, tagli su tutto il corpo della vittima gocciolavano sangue e c’era una pozza di sangue rappreso sul pavimento sotto di esso. Il biondo lanciò una serie di pugnali, perforando il ventre della vittima.

“ _Shishishi_. Inoltre lo trovo anche parecchio divertente” ammise. Piegò di lato il capo, metà del viso era coperto dalla sua frangetta.

“Credi che il boss lo apprezzi, vecchiaccio?” chiese.

“Lo adora, principino” borbottò Levi.

[109].

  
Fedeltà con Lussuria. Scritta per Lady Atena.  
Scritta sentendo: Boss Daddy.  
  
  
  


Cap.127 Necrofilia

Lussuria passò la mano sopra il petto nudo della carcassa riversa sul tavolo davanti a lui. Si sporse in avanti e annusò l’odore di putrefazione. Si morse il labbro fino a farlo arrossare. Piegò la testa di lato, facendo ondeggiare il ciuffo verde. Si tolse gli occhiali da sole e ne morse la stecca.

“Divertirmi con te sarebbe il mio più grande piacere” mormorò. Diede un pizzicotto sul fianco del morto.

“Però trattenermi da questi impulsi bassi del mio essere, finché mi è possibile, finché il mio peccato non ha la meglio, è il mio modo di giurare fedeltà al mio boss” sussurrò roco.

[104].

  
Prompt: Omicidio, Lambo.  
Scritto per Lady Atena.  
  
Cap.128 Non sei un'arma  
  
  
  


“Lambo, tu sei solo un bambino. Non dovresti…” sussurrò Tsuna.

“Io sono un hitman! Uccido da sempre!” sbraitò Lambo. Strinse i pugni e conficcò le unghie nelle mani. “È l’unica cosa che posso fare come Bovino!” gridò. Una serie di fulmini passarono tra le due corna che teneva sul capo, tra i capelli mori e ricci. Tsuna gli s’inginocchiò davanti.

“Lambo, io voglio che tu stia al sicuro” sussurrò.

“Ed io voglio proteggere la mamma… e te!” gridò Lambo. Tsuna lo abbracciò.

“E ci proteggerai senza bisogno di farti uccidere, o utilizzare da Reborn e i Bovino come arma” sussurrò.

[100].

  
Prompt: Omicidio, Gokudera. Yamamoto/Gokudera, BROTP.  
Scritto per Lady Atena.  
  
Cap.129 Disperazione  
  
  
  


Gokudera si sedette per terra nel vicolo, intento a tremare. Le sue mani erano sporche di sangue, resti di uomini e di bombe erano sull’asfalto. I muri erano anneriti dalle esplosioni e le gocce di pioggia gli scendevano lungo il viso. Fu scosso da tremiti e si piegò su se stesso, stringendosi le gambe, appoggiando il mento sulle ginocchia.

Yamamoto gli appoggiò la giacca sulle spalle, avvolgendolo. Lo abbracciò, appoggiandoselo al petto e lo cullò.

“Da oggi, lascia uccidere me, al tuo posto” disse gentilmente. Hayato gemette e singhiozzò rumorosamente.

“Il D-Decimo non vorrebbe” biascicò.

“Allora li ferirò solo gravemente” lo rassicurò Takeshi.

[103].

  
Prompt: Omicidio, Colonnello. What if.  
Scritto per Lady Atena.  
  
Cap.130 Demoni indiani  
  
  
  


“I nativi americani credono che questa valle sia maledetta e che gli skinwalkers la popolino, pronti a sbranare i visitatori” spiegò Lal. Colonnello sbadigliò, nascondendosi la bocca con la mano.

“Allora perché siamo venuti ad allenarci qui? Generale Mirch, non vorrà dirmi che dobbiamo dare la caccia agli indiani” brontolò. Lal socchiuse gli occhi e si grattò la guancia all’altezza del segno rosso.

“Siamo qui perché devi diventare un assassino migliore anche di questi demoni” ordinò. Colonnello sorrise e si accarezzò il bazooka sulla spalla.

“Uccidere per la libertà è la mia missione, non tema, ci riuscirò” rispose indurendo il tono.

[101].

  
Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dfkOkRwKBY0  
Genkishi/Tony.  
Tony è un mio Oc.  
  
Cap.131 Giocatori di baseball

Genkishi teneva il capo chino, intento a leggere i documenti che aveva davanti. Sfiorò le pagine vergate da numeri e frasi con un inchiostro nero.

Udì un colpo di tosse e alzò lo sguardo. Osservò il ragazzo che gli dava le spalle e si mordicchiò il labbro.

“Cos’è che ti cruccia?” domandò, assottigliò gli occhi dal taglio orientale.

Il giovane si voltò, facendo ondeggiare la ciocca azzurra che gli copriva un occhio e ridacchiò, incrociando le braccia dietro la testa.

“Oggi pioverà e non possiamo andare a giocare a baseball” ammise.

“Tony, se è questo che ti preoccupa, stai tranquillo. Quando saremo giocatori professionisti, giocheremo al chiuso” lo rassicurò Genkishi.

[110].

  
Scritta sentendo:  Vanze & Runify - Angel ft. Parker Polhill & Bibiane Z..   
Mukuro/Tsuna/Kyoya.  
What if.  
  
Cap.132 La legge del Boss

Mukuro appoggiò la mano sul fianco destro e piegò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare il lungo codino in cui erano stretti i suoi capelli. Si appoggiò con la spalla sinistra contro il trono.

“Siete davvero sicuro che riuscite ad andare così contro la vostra morale, Boss?” domandò sardonico.

Il Decimo Boss dei Vongola sogghignò e si appoggiò le dita affusolate sulle labbra. Utilizzò la punta del piede per sollevare il mento di Hibari Kyoya, inginocchiato davanti a lui.

“Ci sono sacrifici che vanno fatti in nome di ciò che è giusto” sussurrò Tsunayoshi.

Kyoya strinse il proprio tonfa.

“Io farò rispettare la vostra legge a qualsiasi costo, Boss” giurò.

[110].

  
La citazione dal proverbio giapponese è: La rana del pozzo non sa nulla del grande oceano.  
  
Cap.133 La rana nel pozzo   
  
  
  


“Una volta mi hai detto che sono la rana del pozzo, colei che non sa niente del grande oceano” disse Kyoya. Alzò il capo e le sue iridi blu terso brillarono di riflessi violacei. Stringeva i tonfa.

“È esattamente il contrario, Cavallone Dino. Sei tu che non comprendi chi è l’oceano. Sei cresciuto nelle menzogne, ma noi non siamo i bambini che credi” disse atono.

Dino accarezzò la frusta e sorrise.

“Certo che siete dei bambini. Semplicemente non voglio che vi facciate male” disse gentilmente.

Kyoya osservò Takeshi.

“Ti conviene conoscere a fondo Yamamoto Takeshi, se vuoi capire chi di noi due è davvero la rana” disse atono.

[108].

  
Yamamoto/Gokudera, BROTP.  
  
  
Cap.134 Vipera e rondine  
  
  
  


“Si può sapere perché ti sei messo in testa di togliermi i nodi?” domandò Gokudera. Era seduto nella vasca delle terme, dall’acqua bollente si alzavano delle nubi di fumo.

Yamamoto ridacchiò. Era seduto sul bordo della vasca, alle sue spalle e gli stava passando una spazzola tra i capelli.

“He-he. I tuoi capelli ricordano molto quelli di Squalo, possono anche brillare come i suoi, ma hanno una capigliatura orrenda e sono mal ridotti. Voglio vedere se riesco a renderteli più belli!” spiegò.

Gokudera sbuffò. Yamamoto si mise a canticchiare.

“Sai, ricordi un gattino spelacchiato, ma soffi come una viperella” disse Takeshi.

“Beh, alllora tu sei una rondine cinguettante” ribatté Hayato.

[110].

  
Scritta ispirandomi al 1° punto del #grayoloturia. Ho scritto nel mio 'sfigafandom', anche se sono orgogliosa lo stesso dei lettori che vi ho trovato. Pochi, ma davvero buoni <3.  
Scritta per Lady Atena che me l'aveva richiesta.  
Prompt: Xanxus/Squalo sui temi legati ai Vongola e le tradizioni Vongola.   
  
Cap.135 Bacio del sacrificio  
  
  


Squalo si mise in ginocchio, prendendo delicatamente la mano di Xanxus con la propria protesi, coperta da un guanto di pelle nera.

La luce della luna piena, alle loro spalle, l’illuminava dei medesimi riflessi argentei che rischiaravano la collinetta su cui si trovavano. Alla loro sinistra, in lontananza, s’intravedeva il castello dei Varia.

“Non vorrò nessun altro come boss e non avrò pace finché non sarete seduto sul trono dei Vongola” sussurrò Superbi. Baciò delicatamente l’anello del boss dei Varia.

Xanxus inarcò un sopracciglio vedendo l’altro appoggiargli la fronte sul dorso della mano e baciargli due volte l’indice.

“Il bacio del ‘sacrificio’ è per le fecce, evita” ringhiò.

[108].

 


	3. SITUAZIONI II°

SITUAZIONI II°

Lal/Colonnello.

Cap.1 Mai noioso

“Lal, sei venuta anche tu al mare! KORA!” sbraitò Colonnello.

< Non avrei mai pensato di trovarla qui > pensò.

Lal si voltò, sospirò e mise una mano sul fianco, piegando di lato il capo. I lunghi capelli le ondeggiarono dietro la schiena, la luce del sole si rifletté sui suoi occhialoni.

“Credevo che fossi ad allenarti. Immobili su una delle tue rocce” disse.

Colonnello scoppiò a ridere e si passò la mano tra i corti capelli biondi.

“Generale, non ditemi che trovate gli allenamenti da pioggia noiosi” disse con tono gioviale.

“Potrò pensare molte cose di te, Colonnello, ma mai che tu sia noioso” disse Lal.

[107].

Gokudera/Tsuna. 

Cap.2 Lo zampino di Mukuro

Mukuro sbirciò dentro la stanza di Sawada, intravedendo Tsunayoshi seduto sul pavimento.

Gokudera teneva il capo chino, le orecchie in fiamme, giocherellando con le dita.

“Decimo, lei…”. Iniziò.

“Anche tu mi piaci, Gokudera-kun” sussurrò Tsuna.

Le iridi di Hayato, rese verde smeraldo dalle lenti a contatto, divennero liquide.

“D-davvero? Io non me lo merito” gemette Gokudera.

Tsuna si sporse e gli posò un bacio sulla guancia.

“Certo che te lo meriti” ribatté.

< Fufufu, quei due hanno bisogno di una spinta > pensò Mukuro. La stanza si riempì della sua nebbia.

Gokudera sgranò gli occhi e strisciò indietro, vedendo Tsuna iniziare e togliersi la maglia del pigiama.

Tsuna saltò, attraversando l’illusione e lo premette a terra.

“Mio!” strillò. L’illusione sparì, il viso di Hayato, in parte coperto dai suoi corti capelli grigi, divenne vermiglio.

“D-Decimo… vostro…”.

“ _Hiiii_ , com’è imbarazzante” strillò Tsuna, coprendosi il viso con le mani. Era ancora seduto sul petto di Hayato.

Quest’ultimo gli prese le mani e gliele tolse dal viso, sorridendogli.

“Mi dispiace così tanto. Que-questo dev’essere l’inferno” piagnucolò Tsuna.

Hayato si sporse e gli posò un bacio sulle labbra.

“Vorrei essere vostro anche fisicamente” ammise.

“Po-posso, Gokudera-kun?” chiese Tsuna.

Hayato gli sorrise.

“Certo. Sotto, sopra, basta che siamo insieme” mormorò.

[205, Doubledrabble].

Takeshi/Gokudera oneside; Takeshi/Tsuna oneside; accenni Tsuna/Gokudera.

Cap.3 La perversione della pioggia

Takeshi guardò Hayato dormire nel letto di sotto del letto a castello, ascoltando il suo respiro.

< Da quando sono qui, nel futuro, ho capito tante cose. Non penso di essermi comportato bene con te. Ti ho visto un mafioso fatto e finito, con le tue bombe, il tuo modo di fare e ho pensato tu fossi un nemico temibile. Ora capisco che Tsuna è un bambino e tu non sei tanto più grande di lui.

Sono io a essere fuori scala per voi… eppure mi piacete entrambi, adesso >. Si acquattò a terra, sentì Hayato mugolare e allungare la mano.

Yamamoto gliela strinse e Hayato se la portò alla bocca, mettendosi l’indice tra le labbra. Succhiò rumorosamente, continuando a dormire, un rivolo di saliva scivolò sul dito di Takeshi.

__

_ “Davvero è tutto mio, signora?” chiese Hayato. _

_ La madre, seduta sullo sgabello del pianoforte, chiuse gli occhi e sorrise. I lunghi capelli grigi le ondeggiavano intorno al viso e davano vita a una serie di boccoli sulla fine. _

_ “Certo” disse gentilmente. _

_ Gokudera succhiò più avidamente il calippo al limone. _

“ _Mnhhh_ … gelato” mugolò Hayato.

Takeshi avvampò e deglutì a vuoto, avvertendo un calore al basso ventre.

“Come volevasi dimostrare. Due bambini sexy” gemette.

[202, doubledrabble].

MiraiKikyo.

Cap.4 Maltrattamento

“Signore…” disse Kikyo entrando. Teneva una risma di fogli stretti al petto e i suoi lunghi capelli verde-acqua erano legati in una coda.

“Sei in ritardo di ben due secondi!” sbraitò il mafioso davanti a lui. Ribaltò la scrivania davanti a sé facendola cadere pesantemente a terra, tutto quello che vi era di sopra precipitò a terra.

Kikyo s’irrigidì, alle sue spalle c’era una pianta da ufficio.

L’uomo lo afferrò per la cravatta e lo fece cadere in ginocchio. Gli tolse uno dei fogli dalla mano.

“E questi sono stampati leggermente storti!” gridò, dandogli un calcio in testa.

< Prima o poi ti ucciderò, te lo giuro > pensò Kikyo.

[110].

Gokudera/Tsuna.

Cap.5 Il sesso di Fran

“Io non ho capito se Fran è maschio o femmina” ammise Tsuna. Si passò la spazzola sui disordinati capelli castani. “In realtà, spesso non riesco a capire chi è lo è e chi no. Sono io che ho un problema?” domandò.

Gokudera le porse la mano.

“Permette, Decimo?” chiese gentilmente.

Tsuna abbassò lo sguardo e arrossì.

“Sì, grazie” disse con voce tremante.

Gokudera gli prese la spazzola dalla mano ed iniziò a pettinarlo.

“Non è una vostra limitazione. Nella mafia celare la realtà, sesso, nome e identità, è tutto. Lasciate che vi guidi in questa ricerca della verità” disse con voce calda.

[102].

Scritta per il compleanno di Hayato Gokudera che è stato di recente.

Dedicata a arashinosora5927 che me l’aveva richiesta.

Hayato/Tsuna.

Cap.6 Pacco regalo

“Lèon, il modo migliore per mantenere salda una fedeltà che possa travalicare i secoli, è fomentare amore e desiderio” disse Reborn. Era seduto sul davanzale della finestra, travestito da piccione e guardava all’interno. Accarezzava il camaleonte sulla sua spalla.

Osservò Gokudera entrare nella sua stanza e trovare un pacco alto quanto lui, ricolmo di buchi. 

Lesse nel biglietto: ‘Per il tuo compleanno, con l’aiuto di Reborn’. Aprì il pacco e sgranò gli occhi, avvampando. 

Tsuna, senza vestiti, era seduto al suo interno, con un fiocchetto rosso.

“A-auguri…” balbettò.

Hayato lo abbracciò.

“Decimo, non c’era bisogno di prendere freddo. Tu sei sempre un regalo nella mia vita” sussurrò.

[107].

Mochida/Ryohei/Tsuna. Ooc.

  
★Fandom:  KHR.  
★ Iniziativa: Questa storia Ha partecipato al Contest di scrittura “Back to school” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
★ Numero Parole: 101.  
★ Prompt traccia: 50. “La smetti di fissare il culo a tutti?”  
“A cosa serve l’ora di ginnastica se non a questo?”.

Cap.7 Perversione in palestra

Ryohei tolse la palla da basket da sotto la mano di Mochida, evitò che gliela riprendesse, lo superò e saltò, lanciando. Fece canestro e ridacchiò, il capitano della squadra di kendo sbuffò rumorosamente.

“Perché diamine fai l’unico sport in cui sei totalmente incapace?” si lamentò, passando la mano tra i corti capelli neri.

Notò che Sasagawa stava guardando il posteriore di Tsunayoshi, in ginocchio sugli spalti, intento a raccogliere una bottiglietta d’acqua.

“La smetti di fissare il culo a tutti?” domandò secco Kensuke.

“A cosa serve l’ora di ginnastica se non a questo? E’ estremamente divertente” rispose Ryohei. Scoppiò a ridere.

[101].

Mochida/Takeshi, Brotp.

  
★Fandom: KHR.  
★ Iniziativa: Questa storia Ha partecipato al Contest di scrittura “Back to school” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
★ Numero Parole: 110.  
★ Prompt traccia: 6. A e B non si conoscono fin quando non finiscono in detenzione insieme e si danno appuntamento lì regolarmente.

Cap.8 Incontrarsi in punizione

Mochida batté un paio di volte le palpebre, guardando il coetaneo seduto nel banco davanti.

“T-tu sei…” disse.

L’altro bambino si voltò, sorridendogli.

“Yamamoto Takeshi! Il più popolare della scuola. Cosa ci fai in detenzione?” domandò Kensuke con voce tremante.

“Ho detto una bugia alla maestra. Sono felice di conoscerti” disse Takeshi.

“Tu sei popolare” gemette Mochida.

“I ragazzi più popolari sono i più bravi a mentire. Si adattano in fretta alla situazione, per adeguarsi alle aspettative e rimanere in vetta nei rapporti con il resto dei coetanei” rispose Yamamoto.

“Non ho capito, ma sognavo di essere tuo amico” ammise Mochida.

“Allora ci incontreremo qui anche in futuro” promise Takeshi.

[110].

Gokudera/Tsuna.

  
★Fandom:  KHR.  
★ Iniziativa: Questa storia Ha partecipato al Contest di scrittura “Back to school” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
★ Numero Parole: 107.  
★ Prompt traccia: 8. A si fa male (o si sente male) durante l’ora di ginnastica e B lo porta in spalla fino in infermeria

Cap.9 Verso l’infermeria

Tsuna saltò, colpì la palla da pallavolo con entrambe le mani, facendola volare oltre la rete. Cadde a terra e si sbucciò un ginocchio, gemette di dolore ricadendo di lato.

“Tsuna!” gridò Takeshi, avvicinandosi.

“Cosa succede ancora? Sawada si è fatto di nuovo male?” chiese l’insegnante.

“Sawada!” urlò Ryohei.

Gokudera raggiunse Tsuna e se lo issò sulle spalle.

“Vi portò in infermeria, Decimo. A costo della vita, vi condurrò lì sano e salvo” giurò.

“ _Iiiih_ , questo è davvero imbarazzante” gemette Tsuna.

“Professore, lo accompagna Hayato. Io li seguo” si propose Takeshi.

“Va bene, allora andate” esalò il professore.

< Si fa male a ogni lezione > pensò.

[107].

Dino/Romeo BROTP.

  
★Fandom: KHR.  
★ Iniziativa: Questa storia Ha partecipato al Contest di scrittura “Back to school” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
★ Numero Parole: 101.  
★ Prompt traccia: 16. A e B si conoscono quando rimangono chiusi insieme in biblioteca per la notte.

Cap.10 In biblioteca di notte

“Niente, non si apre. Ci hanno chiuso dentro la biblioteca” gemette Romeo. Si voltò e guardò Dino, era seduto davanti alla libreria e singhiozzava rumorosamente, il viso nascosto tra le mani.

“È terribile! Non apriranno fino a domani, saremo costretti a dormire qui!” gemette. Le lacrime gli rigarono il viso e i capelli biondi gli aderivano al viso.

Romeo piegò di lato il capo, aveva un occhio coperto dai ricci mori e l’iride verde di quello scoperto era liquida.

“Penso che a questo punto dovremmo almeno presentarci. Io sono Bovino Romeo” salutò.

“D-Dino… Cavallone…” piagnucolò Dino, tirando su con il naso.

[101]

Tony/Takeshi. Tony è un mio Oc.

Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vd39wSmzjX4.

Cap.11 Invito al ballo

Tony deglutì rumorosamente e si avvicinò a Takeshi, passandosi la mano tra i capelli. Si scompigliò le ciocche azzurre e sospirò rumorosamente.

“S-sai…”. Iniziò a dire.

“ _Yo_ , che bello vederti. Tu sei il migliore amico di Genkishi, vero?” domandò.

Tony arrossì e annuì.

“E-esatto. Sai, essendo stato un anno in coma…”. Iniziò.

“Ti ha risvegliato Byakuran, vero? The, deve essere stato terribile” sussurrò Yamamoto. Piegò di lato il capo. “Sei pallido, sicuro di esserti rimesso?” domandò Takeshi, con tono gentile.

“… ho perso un anno. Quindi avrò quest’anno il ballo di fine anno. E volevo chiederti…” biascicò Tony.

“Casa mia, alle otto. Però sappi che mi vestirò da dama” lo interruppe Takeshi, dandogli un bacio sulla guancia.

Tony ridacchiò, se la massaggiò e si mordicchiò il labbro.

“E cosa ne pensa la tua ragazza?!” gridò.

Takeshi alzò una mano e dimenò le dita, salutandolo.

“Che posso avere come amanti tutti i ‘cosini piccoli e carini che voglio’, basta che non li schiaccio” rispose, allontanandosi.

Anthony regolò il respiro.

< Ci sono riuscito! L’ho invitato! Non vedo l’ora di dirlo a sorellina Blueball, anche se credo che ometterò com’è andata precisamente > pensò. Un rivolo di sudore gli solcò la guancia. 

[200, doubledrabble].

Cap.12 Progetti a coppie

“Gokudera Hayato e Yamamoto Takeshi, voi due insieme per questo progetto sul DNA. Consegnerete per primi” ordinò il professore.

“ _Eeeh_? Perché proprio loro due insieme?” gemette Tsuna.

< Volevo farmi fare il compito da almeno uno dei due! > pensò.

“Io preferivo essere in coppia con il Decimo!” si lamentò Gokudera.

“Perché siete i migliori della classe e ho la certezza che farete un buon compito” rispose l’insegnante.

< Così Hibari-san smetterà di starmi con il fiato sul collo. Quel ragazzino è terribile nel giudicare noi poveri docenti > pensò quest’ultimo. Si schiarì la voce.

“Sasagawa Kyoko, tu, invece, lo farai con…”. Proseguì.

[103].

A voi la scelta se immaginarla come una Gokudera/Tsuna o una Gokudera/Takeshi.

Cap.13 Vestito da donna

Gokudera avvampò e si appiattì contro il muro, mettendosi una mano sulla gonna a pieghe.

Vide Takeshi avvicinarsi e fissò fuori dalla finestra.

< Magari passa e non si accorge che indosso la divisa femminile > pensò, addentando con forza la sigaretta.

"Yo" salutò Takeshi.

"Non è come pensi!" sbraitò Hayato.

"The. Io non penso niente" si lamentò Yamamoto.

"È stata tutta una stupida idea di Bianchi" si lamentò Gokudera.

Takeshi ridacchiò e gli scompigliò i capelli grigi.

“Al boss piacerà tantissimo l’idea” disse gentilmente.

Gokudera incassò il capo tra le spalle.

“Lo dici come se fosse normale, maniaco del baseball” borbottò.

[102].

Gokudera/Lambo BROTP.

Cap.14 Lavoro imbarazzante

Lambo ridacchiò, correndo intorno alle gambe di Hayato, dietro il bancone.

“Stupidera lavora in un fast-food. Stupidera è uno schiavetto! Stupidera, Stupidera!” cantilenò.

Gokudera lo afferrò per il colletto della tutina bianca a macchie nere, sollevandolo.

“Raccontalo al Decimo stupida mucca e ti faccio arrosto” lo minacciò.

“Dammi un panino, Stupidera!” gridò il bambino.

< Se il datore di lavoro mi vede a prendermela con lui, mi licenzia. Mi ha già avvisato all’ultimo cliente che ho maltrattato. E quei soldi mi servono > pensò.

“Se la smetti ti porto anche la coca-cola e un panino” sussurrò.

“Ci sto, Stupidera!” sbraitò Lambo.

[101].

Cap.15 Reborn cheerleader 

Tsuna si deterse la fronte con il dorso della mano, iniziando a decelerare. I suoi compagni di scuola lo superarono, il ragazzino sentiva i muscoli delle gambe dolore e vide tutt’intorno farsi sfocato.

< Odio l’ora di ginnastica. Mai quanto quella di matematica, ma non reggo proprio durante la corsa. Iiiih, tutto questo è infernale > si lamentò mentalmente.

“Su! Su! Tsuna forza! Dai Tsuna! Diventerai boss, se correrai al top!” sentì gridare.

Si voltò e arrossì, vedendo Reborn vestito da cheerleader, che dimenava dei voluminosi pon-pon fucsia.

“ _Eeeeh_?!” gridò.

“Sono un tutor sopraffino, la tua attenzione io attiro. Corri!” urlò l’hitman. 

[102].

Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fv3rvoUEzQo.

Tsuna/Kyoya.

Cap.16 Penitenza

“ _Co-cosaaaa_?!” strillò Tsuna.

Ryohei rise, passandogli le dita tra i capelli castani.

“Beh, lo avevamo detto che chi usciva con la bottiglia avrebbe dovuto pagare la penitenza” disse.

Gokudera digrignò i denti e diede un calcio al cappello contenente i bigliettini.

“Vorrei sapere chi ne ha scritto uno simile” ringhiò.

“Su, su, a me non sembra poi così terribile. È divertente” disse.

Tsuna deglutì a vuoto e si alzò, con le mani sudate stringeva il bigliettino.

< Hibari-san mi ucciderà > pensò. Raggiunse Kyoya e gli posò un bacio sulla fronte.

“Seguiamo le regole” ribatté Hibari. Lo afferrò per il mento e lo baciò sulle labbra.

[106].

Erik è Lussuria. What if.

Cap.17 Piccolo elfo

La luna blu, avvolta da una nuvola nera, s’intravedeva attraverso la leggera nebbia che ricopriva la foresta.

L’elfo camminava silenziosamente, la punta aguzza delle sue orecchie s’intravedeva tra i suoi capelli verde scuro.

“Questa lezione è la più importante per voi bambini. Impareremo a riconoscere le costellazioni. Attraverso la magia perpetuata dalle stelle, renderemo più stabili le nostre fiamme.

Esse, figlie del metallo, sono legate all’ordine naturale del mondo per legge di contrappasso”. La sua voce si confondeva con il gorgogliare di un ruscello.

“Scusate il ritardo” disse Erik.

L’insegnante sgranò gli occhi, vedendo il piccolo elfo con un pantaloncino rosa attillato e una maglietta con su scritto “ _free kisses_ ”.

[110].

Mammon/Belphegor BROPT, Belphegor/Fran subtext. 

Cap.18 Belphegor a scuola

Il professore intercettò il bigliettino che Belphegor stava lanciando a Mammon. Socchiuse gli occhi, premendosi gli occhiali contro il viso. Aprì il pezzo di carta e se lo avvicinò al viso, schioccando la lingua sul palato.

“Secondo te, un principe, può abbassarsi a studiare con un valletto? Perché ieri, io e Fran lo abbiamo fatto. Tutto sommato la sua presenza plebea, che puzza stranamente di francese, non era poi così fastidiosa” lessa.

“ _Shishishi_ ” ridacchiò Belphegor. Un paio di ragazzi scossero il capo, uno alzò gli occhi verso il cielo e delle ragazze nascosero dei sorrisini, una lo indicò.

“È vietato scambiarsi messaggi così” sibilò il docente.

[106].

Dino/Kyoya.

Cap.19 Chrome detective 

Chrome batté un paio di volte l’unica palpebra visibile e strinse il quaderno al petto. Le sue gote divennero vermiglie e abbassò il capo.

“Non penso che l’idea di seguirmi sia venuta da te. Perciò, puoi dirmi chi ti manda” disse Kyoya. La giacca da prefetto ondeggiava sulle sue spalle.

“Mukuro-sama voleva sapere con chi avevi la… l’ha chiamata ‘tresca clandestina’” mormorò Chrome, incassando il capo tra le spalle.

“Dì a quel maledetto carnivoro di farsi gli affari suoi” ringhiò Hibari.

Dino lo abbracciò da dietro e gli appoggiò il mento sulla testa.

“E che sta con me” spiegò.

“Cavallone, sto per morderti a morte” ringhiò Kyoya, arrossendo. 

[108].

Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S4ca6zsNWMo.

Daftern, Oculus sono miei Ooc.

AU.

  
★Fandom: KHR.  
★ Iniziativa: Questa storia Ha partecipato al Contest “Mermaid’s Sea” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
★ Numero Parole: 107.  
★ Prompt brevi: 7. Innesto prostetico. 

Cap.20 Esperimenti ad Atlantide

Ryohei appoggiò la mano sul vetro e guardò i macchinari muoversi intorno all’altro bambino sul lettino, intenti a conficcargli dei chiodi metallici all’altezza del busto.

“Ha perso entrambe le gambe, questo è l’unico modo per salvarlo” disse il giovane accanto a lui.

Ryohei osservò il viso contratto del bambino, i corti capelli lattei intorno al suo viso e le lacrime che gli rigavano le gote. Guardò la coda meccanica da sirena che gli stavano innestando, la luce elettrica di vari colori si rifletteva sulla superfice liscia.

“Come si chiama, Oculus?” domandò.

“Daftern. Però lo sai, qui i nomi contano poco. Sarà chiamato ‘Cavalluccio marino” rispose il giovane.

[107].

Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S4ca6zsNWMo.

Glo Xinia/Lussuria BROTP; Lussuria/Squalo.

AU.

  
★Fandom: KHR.  
★ Iniziativa: Questa storia Ha partecipato al Contest “Mermaid’s Sea” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
★ Numero Parole: 102.  
★ Prompt brevi: 9. Esperimenti. 

Cap.21 La sirena in trappola

Il giovane Squalo appoggiò la mano sul vetro dell’acquario, dimenando la lunga coda blu notte. La gemma a forma di fiocco di neve sulla sua fronte brillava di riflessi candidi, facendo brillare i lunghi capelli argentei del giovane.

Lussuria lo guardava dall’altra parte del vetro. Vi appoggiò la mano, sentendolo freddo sotto le dita e Squalo allungò le proprie dita affusolate, appoggiandole dall’altra parte.

“È così bello, ma sembra così sofferente” mormorò Lussuria, premendosi gli occhiali da sole contro il viso.

“Forse perché lo stiamo sottoponendo a esperimenti? Su, bellissimo. Non hai tempo per venerarlo quest’oggi” disse Glo Xinia con voce stridula.

[102].

  
★Fandom: KHR.  
★ Iniziativa: Questa storia Ha partecipato al Contest “Mermaid’s Sea” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
★ Numero Parole: 210.  
★ Prompt traccia: 2. A sta affogando quando B (sirena/tritone) lo salva e lo porta su un’isola deserta.

AU. Kyoko/Tsuna.

Cap.22 Kyoko, la sirena

Tsuna camminava con le gambe tremanti da uno scoglio all’altro, teneva in mano un secchiello colmo di patelle. Scivolò con il piede e cadde, sbatté la testa ferendosela e precipitò in acqua. Perse i sensi, affondando, i capelli castani gli ondeggiavano intorno al viso e un rivolo di sangue gli scivolava dalla testa.

Kyoko, nascosta dietra uno degli scogli inabissati, lo vide sprofondare. Dimenò la coda azzurra dalle tinte leggere, le sue membrane erano verde-acqua, mentre la pinna era blu scuro. Nuotò fino a lui e lo prese tra le braccia, gli accarezzò il viso con le dita palmate. Poggiò le proprie labbra su quelle di lui, passandogli l’ossigeno.

[109].

********

Tsuna lanciò uno strillò, vedendo la sirena sdraiata sulla battigia davanti a lui. Si guardò intorno, tremando, osservò le palme davanti a lui e cadde in ginocchio, il suo corpo umido gocciolava.

“Do-dove sono?” domandò.

“Ti ho portato nella mia isola. Così sei al sicuro” spiegò la sirena. Aveva una protuberanza luminosa sulla fronte che ondeggiava.

“Sono solo, in un’isola deserta con una sirena. Questo dev’essere l’inferno” gemette Tsuna.

Kyoko dimenò la coda e abbassò lo sguardo.

“M-mi dispiace” sussurrò.

“Non volevo farti dispiacere. Va bene, se poi mi riporti a casa. Grazie di avermi salvato” le disse Tsuna con gentilezza.

[101].

Sono due perché almeno in una deve avere la coda da sirena.

Tony è un mio Oc.

AU.

  
★Fandom: KHR.  
★ Iniziativa: Questa storia Ha partecipato al Contest “Mermaid’s Sea” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
★ Numero Parole: 100.  
★ Prompt traccia: 14. A ha solo un problema: se nella sua forma umana gli viene rovesciata addosso dell’acqua torna ad avere la coda!

Cap.23 La piccola sirena

Bluebell camminava saltellando, i capelli azzurri le ondeggiavano intorno al viso e la luce del sole si rifletteva nella gemma azzurra sulla sua testa.

“Ricordati di fare la brava oggi a scuola” le disse il fratello maggiore, prendendole la mano con la propria.

“Posso giocare con gli altri bambini?” chiese la piccola.

Tony scosse il capo e sospirò.

“No e non puoi neanche lasciare la classe. Inoltre se si mette a piovere non alzarti dal tuo banco se non vengo a prenderti. Se ti bagni le gambe tornerai a essere una sirena e nessuno deve scoprirlo” spiegò.

Bluebell sbuffò rumorosamente.

[100].

***

Bluebell dimenò la coda da sirena, nuotò su se stessa facendo i capelli azzurri.

“Oggi a scuola abbiamo fatto degli esercizi nuovi” raccontò. Dimenò le braccia sottili girando intorno al fratello, che era seduto su uno scoglio. 

Tony addentò un pesce, staccandogli la testa con i denti aguzzi e il sangue iniziò ad aleggiargli intorno.

“E ti sei divertita?” domandò. I suoi capelli blu scuro gli sferzavano il viso abbronzato, muoveva ritmicamente la coda.

“È stato tutto perfetto. L’unico problema sono le gambe, ho il terrore che qualcuno possa bagnarmele con un succo di frutta o simili, ritrasformandomi” rispose Bluebell. 

[100].

AU.

Lizzy è una mia OC.

★Autore: Kamy  
★Fandom: KHR.  
★ Iniziativa: Questa storia Ha partecipato al Contest “Mermaid’s Sea” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
★ Numero Parole: 210.  
★ Prompt traccia: 6. A e B crescono insieme, anche se A è un@ sirena/tritone e B un normale essere umano.

Cap.24 Lizzy e Bluebell

Lizzy leccò rumorosamente il gelato, sporcandosi le labbra di cioccolato.

“Sei proprio come tuo padre Zakuro, un’imbranata” la rimproverò Bluebell. Si piegò e pulì il viso della coetanea con un fazzolettino.

L’altra bambina ridacchiò.

“Ti va se oggi andiamo al parco?” le propose.

Bluebell abbassò lo sguardo e negò con il capo, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli azzurri, alcune ciocche finirono tra quelli rossi dell’altra.

“Non so, potrebbe piovere e lo sai che io mi trasformerei” mormorò. Le placche sulla sua fronte brillarono.

< Alle volte vorrei averla anche io la coda, così non si sentirebbe sola > pensò Lizzy.

“Allora andiamo a casa mia” propose.

[106].

***

Lizzy guardò Bluebell e sospirò, abbassando lo sguardo.

“Perché sto rimanendo piatta come una tavola e tu sembri all’improvviso avere una sesta?” si lamentò. Appoggiò una mano sul fianco e piegò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare la lunga treccia di capelli rossi.

Bluebell arrossì e si voltò, teneva in una mano un pacchetto di patatine. Gliene porse una.

“Pensi che Byakuran-sama se ne accorgerà? Insomma, non sono più una bambina e mi piace ancora. Deve capirlo” borbottò.

Lizzy prese in bocca la patatina e ridacchiò.

“Papà se n’è accorto. Dice che sei una ‘fattona’ nudista e una pessima compagnia per me” le ricordò.

[104].

Glo Xinia/ Lussuria.

Cap.25 Necrofilia

“Non riesco a farlo se non sembri morto, lo sai” disse Lussuria.

Glo Xinia si stese nella vasca e ghignò, sfilandosi gli occhiali.

“Non sono così estremo, ma capisco perfettamente. Il corpo immobile, nessuna reazione, abbandono e piacere” mormorò.

Lussuria si sfilò i pantaloni e si tolse le scarpe, togliendosi anche la maglietta.

“Eppure nel futuro hai trovato seducenti le gote rosse di una bambina” ringhiò.

Glo Xinia si mordicchiò il labbro e piegò di lato il capo.

“Lo sai che alle volte l’ho fatto con persone in coma. Sarò anche un violentatore, ma non piacerebbero mai le donne, nemmeno se bambine” ribatté.

[103].

Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hgmHVmJF1p8.

Cap.26 Esecuzione

L’araldo si schiarì la voce e alzò la pergamena davanti a sé.

“Il punitore esegue la condanna stabilita dalle leggi della famiglia Borbone per punire il grave peccato di Pierluigi…”. Iniziò a declamare.

Giotto, affacciato dalla finestra osservò il giovane con i capelli blu a cresta alzare lo sguardo su di lui e annuì. Afferrò una rosa bianca e si punse l’indice con una spina, fece in modo che il sangue macchiasse i petali candidi.

Il punitore fece calare la propria spada, alta due volte lui, sul capo della vittima, mozzandogliela di netto. Dall’occhio del giustiziato sbocciò una rosa violetta.

[100].

Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iyWlqG4-Aaw.

Cap.27 La passionalità di Giotto

“Te l’ho detto innumerevoli volte, Giotto. Un nobile, soprattutto un futuro re, non si può abbassare a divertirsi con le popolane. Gli errori di nostro padre non ti hanno insegnato niente? Ha infangato il nome della famiglia con un figlio illegittimo e ha dovuto fare di una cameriera una nobilotta di campagna, cedendo parte delle nostre terre” disse Deamon.

Giotto accarezzò i capelli azzurro-blu della giovinetta profondamente addormentata nel suo letto.

“Ogni madonna va amata allo stesso modo. Io devo seguire il mio popolo e la gentilezza che mi richiede. Lo status sociale poco importa rispetto alla vera passione” rispose.

[100].

Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qWWgNmbVjIc.

Cap.28 Il prestigio dei peccati

Lussuria s’inginocchiò ai piedi di Xanxus, quest’ultimo gli afferrò con forza il mento fino ad arrossargli la pelle e gli sollevò di scatto la testa, facendogli ondeggiare la voluminosa ciocca di capelli verdi.

Gli sfilò gli occhiali, guardandolo negli occhi, Lussuria arrossì e abbassò lo sguardo.

“Cosa cazzo avete tutti con il guardare a terra? I miei Varia non devono temere niente, ma vestirsi con orgoglio dei loro peccati. Sguardo alto, Erik” ordinò. Si sfilò la casacca e gliela mise sulle spalle, chiudendogliela.

Gli occhi di Lussuria divennero liquidi e il vice capitano dei Varia rialzò lo sguardo.

“Sì, mio boss” sussurrò.

[102].

Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xy1ARUZPiQQ.

Cap.29 La classe mafiosa

Salvatore si piegò in avanti e mise un chiodo di garofano rosso all’occhiello della giacca nera di Reborn.

“Roberto, la classe è la prima cosa che un vero mafioso deve avere. Il modo di porsi è il primo passo per non rimanere tutta la vita un sottoposto, ma per mirare a qualcosa di più” disse.

Si udì un tonfo, il bambino si voltò e vide un suo coetaneo caduto a terra di faccia, il cappello bianco gli ricadeva di lato.

“La classe vale ancor di più per i boss” borbottò Salvatore, afferrando il figlio per un braccio e issandolo.

“Danilo, sei un’idiota” si lamentò Reborn.

[105].

Young!Tsuyoshi.  
  
  
  


★ Fandom: KHR.

★ Iniziativa: Questa storia Ha partecipato alla Challenge “Halloween Party - Revival” a cura di Fanwriter.it!

★ Numero Parole: 102.

★ Prompt: Un gioiello magico e maledetto. L’avventura di una notte.

★ Genere: Azione.

★ Bonus: Castagne.

  
  


Cap.30 Medaglione maledetto

“Questo gioiello è maledetto. Hai una notte sola per riuscire ad eliminare tutti gli zombie che richiamerà. Altrimenti verrai inghiottito dalle tenebre” disse la sacerdotessa, il vento le faceva ondeggiare i lunghi capelli azzurri dietro le spalle.

Tsuyoshi addentò una castagna, che aveva preso da un cestino che teneva con l’altra mano. Il medaglione che Tsuyoshi portava al collo brillava sempre più forte e risuonarono versi gutturali da diversi punti intorno a loro.

“ _Neh_ , sembra divertente. Però una notte per eliminare dei cadaveri mi sembra anche troppa” disse. Finì la castagna e con la mano libera estrasse la spada. “ _Yo_ , cominciamo” disse.

[102].

  
★Fandom: KHR.  
★ Iniziativa: Questa storia Ha partecipato allo “Sci-Fi Fest” a cura di Torre di Carta e Fanwriter.it!  
★ Numero Parole: 102.  
★ Prompt Parole: 18. Interferenze radio.

Cap.31 Missione da Varia

Belphegor inserì la scheda dentro il computer e attivò le sue fiamme della tempesta. Sul suo computer comparve uno schermo olografico e il ragazzino appoggiò una mano sul telecomando, lo attivò. Una serie di esplosioni fecero saltare il tetto della villa davanti a lui, le fiamme si rifletterono nelle sue iridi azzurre nascoste sotto la frangetta bionda.

Creò una barriera intorno a sé e accese un trasmettitore.

“Squalo, oltre al diversivo, ho attivato le interferenze radio. Non potranno chiedere aiuto, è la ‘tua finestra aperta’. Agisci ora. _Shishishi_ ” disse.

“Cerca di non farti ammazzare ragazzino. Da qui ci penso io” rispose Squalo.

[102].

  
★Fandom: KHR.  
★ Iniziativa: Questa storia Ha partecipato allo “Sci-Fi Fest” a cura di Torre di Carta e Fanwriter.it!  
★ Numero Parole: 105.  
★ Prompt Parole: 21. Sabotaggio.

Cap.32 Sabotaggio

Vyper si calò l’ampio cappello sul capo e spiccò il volo, una vipera che si mordeva la coda le levitava sul capo formando un’aureola.

“Possiamo utilizzare le mie illusioni. Non c’è bisogno di usare le tue strumentazioni” disse.

“Mammon, sicuramente hanno delle piogge. Finché non attivo i loro malware, questo è molto più discreto” rispose Victoria. Ghignò, mostrando i denti candidi e premette un pulsante sul loro schermo olografico.

Le luci dell’edificio si spensero, mentre le porte automatiche iniziarono ad aprirsi e chiuse automaticamente. Gli stanzoni di metallo della base si mossero su e giù in maniera casuale.

“Ecco qui il nostro ‘sabotaggio’. _Shishishi_ ” ridacchiò.

[105].

  
★Fandom: KHR.  
★ Iniziativa: Questa storia Ha partecipato allo “Sci-Fi Fest” a cura di Torre di Carta e Fanwriter.it!  
★ Numero Parole: 110.  
★ Prompt Parole: 24. Problemi di comunicazione.

Cap.33 Inventore

“Questo dannato coso non funziona! Non avrei dovuto comprarlo con lo sconto” gemette Gamma. Si sfilò il comunicatore e lo lanciò sul tavolo metallico. Si nascose il viso tra le mani e sospirò rumorosamente.

“Problemi di comunicazione?” chiese Genkishi.

“Non funzionano i comunicatori nuovi” rispose il fulmine.

Genkishi li prese in mano, li aprì e corrugò la fronte. Fischiò un paio di volte e dalla sua tasca scivolò fuori un piccolo robottino metallico grande una mano. Si arrampicò fino alla sua spalla, Genkishi gli porse i comunicatori. Il robottino li aprì e li riprogrammò.

“Ora li aggiusterà lui” spiegò Genkishi.

“Alle volte dimentico che sei un inventore futuristico” borbottò Gamma.

[110].

Ringraziato anche solo chi legge.

Gokudera/Tsuna.

Cap.34 Natale fantasy

Tsuna appoggiò il suo alberello color ghiaccio tra la statuetta di un unicorno e quella di una fatina azzurra con un cappellino di Natale sul capo.

“Certo che d-da quando… stiamo insieme…” sussurrò. Arrossì ed incassò il capo tra le spalle.

Gokudera arrossì a sua volta e incrociò le braccia dietro la schiena.

“Sì, Decimo?” sussurrò. Il battito cardiaco gli rimbombava nelle orecchie e si mordicchiò il labbro.

“Beh, il mio Natale è molto più fantasy” esalò Sawada.

“Vi dà fastidio?” chiese Hayato.

Tsuna si voltò di scatto e gli afferrò le mani.

“N-no, intendo dire che è più magico oltre che romantico” sussurrò.

Gokudera lo baciò.

[107].

Tsuna!centric.

Cap.35 Voglia di libertà

Tsuna alzò le mani verso il cielo, muovendo le dita nella direzione dello sfondo azzurro, lì dove volavano una serie di gabbiani. Avvertì una fitta al petto, le sue iridi erano liquide e gli occhi gli bruciavano, avvertiva le tempie pulsare.

“Vorrei volare insieme a loro, per sentirmi libero” sussurrò. Si lasciò cadere sul prato, con le braccia e le gambe aperte, sporcandosi di erba umida e terra.

< I sentimenti che m’invadono il cuore mi scaldano, mi fanno male, mi fanno vergognare e quasi mi fanno venire le lacrime. 

Il vento e gli uccelli saranno sempre più liberi di me? > pensò.

[103].

TsunaxHaru; Takeshi/Tsuna Brotp.

Cap.36 Dolce

Tsuna si tolse la panna dalla guancia con l’indice, mentre con l’altra mano continuava a montare quella nella ciotola con il frustino.

“Se questa torta verrà bene, la farò mangiare a tutti” sussurrò.

“Anche ad Haru, vero?” chiese Takeshi.

Tsuna incassò il capo tra le spalle e arrossì.

“Solo se non metterai dentro qualche pezzo di cetriolo come l’ultima volta” sussurrò.

Yamamoto ridacchiò.

“Non ci penso neanche. Questa volta ho intenzione semplicemente di osservarti cucinare, boss. Sei un vero spettacolo” disse, facendogli l’occhiolino.

“Tu sei un vero ‘ _baka_ ’” borbottò Tsuna.

“E sappi da adesso che ho tutta l’intenzione di vedere la reazione di Haru” disse Yamamoto.

[106].

Tsuna/Takeshi.

Cap.37 Allenamenti mattutini

Tsuna si portò entrambe le mani al petto, guardando Takeshi nel cortile sotto di lui. Le sue iridi color nocciola erano liquide, osservò Yamamoto colpire una palla da baseball con la mazza, una palla volò nel cielo.

Sawada arrossì ed incassò il capo tra le spalle.

“Yamamoto ha proprio dei bei riflessi, vero? Mi piacerebbe fare il tifo per lui come cheerleader” ammise Kyoko. Si piegò in avanti e sorrise. “Ti piace proprio”. Aggiunse.

Tsuna nascose il viso tra le mani.

“Com’è imbarazzante, dev’essere l’inferno” gemette.

< Però il mio cuore batte forte quando vedo Yamamoto fare gli allenamenti mattutini > pensò.

[102].

Tsuna/Chrome.

Cap.38 Dolcezza

Tsuna si piegò in avanti e versò il the nella tazzina di ceramica appoggiata sul tavolo davanti a Chrome.

“Con questo ti riscalderai. Ti ho anche aggiunto un po’ di zucchero e fatto dei biscotti. Sarai stanca, affamata e infreddolita. Non mi piace tanto che tu e Mukuro stiate in quel posto spaventoso e abbandonato” disse.

< Anche se quando ero bambino, prima del terremoto, mi sembrava un luogo magico > pensò.

“Voi siete sempre così gentil e speciale, _Bosshu_. Mi piacete davvero tanto” disse con voce bassa Chrome. Si piegò in avanti e posò un bacio sulla guancia di Sawada, facendolo arrossire.

[103].

Cavallone/Kyoya BROTP.

Cap.39 Tartarughina

Cavallone guardò Kyoya, il ragazzino era sdraiato sulla sua poltrona. Teneva Enzio sul petto e gli accarezzava delicatamente la testa, la tartarughina stava mangiando una foglia che Hibari gli stava porgendo. La luce del sole s’infrangeva sulle punte aguzze del suo carapace, la figura di Kyoya si rifletteva nei suoi occhietti.

Dino sorrise, scuotendo il capo silenziosamente, facendo ondeggiare i capelli color grano.

< Con gli animali cambia completamente. Diventa così dolce, non assomiglia per niente al ragazzino aggressivo che vuole mordere tutti a morte. 

Farò finta di non essermi accorto di dov’è finito il mio piccolo amico > pensò, allontanandosi.

[101].


	4. Situazioni II°

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per G.  
> Tsuna/Gokudera.

Cap.40 Genero

 

Gokudera finì la melodia e alzò le mani di colpo dal pianoforte, gettando dietro la testa, facendo mulinare i corti capelli argentei.

Risuonò un applauso nella stanza, Hayato si voltò di scatto e arrossì, vedendo Iemitsu in piedi davanti alla porta.

“Bravo, niente male” disse.

Gokudera si alzò dalla sedia di pelle nera, allontanandosi dallo strumento.

“Signor Sawada…” sussurrò.

Iemitsu socchiuse gli occhi.

“Ammetto di non essere mai stato un buon padre per Tsuna, ma volevo conoscere il mio futuro genero. Ormai state insieme da parecchio” disse.

“La cosa non le dispiace?” sussurrò Hayato.

“Agli inizi un po’, ma voglio solo la felicità di Tsuna” ammise Iemitsu.

“Grazie” esalò Hayato.

 

[110].

 


End file.
